Palabras
by atemxanzulove
Summary: Cuando el señor Agreste llamaba a alguien, eso significaba problemas y eso Adrien lo sabía más que nadie y era peor si a todo se le sumaba un "tenemos que hablar". Sus palabras fueron duras, haciendo que Chat no pensara bien lo que hacía, metiendo en aprietos a Ladybug, quien no tuvo mejor idea que darle refugio.Quizás ambos deberían pensar bien las cosas antes de llevarlas a cabo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Miraculous Ladybug, tendría que haber actualizados las otras historias que tengo en fanfiction, pero no pude evitar escribir esto (¿Está demás agregar que tengo una especie de obsesión con Adrien y... con todas las parejas que hacen Adrien con Marinett? )**

 **No me animaba a publicar esta historia ya que no sé si logré representar bien a cada personajes (y tampoco estoy segura del título), pero bueno, ustedes juzgarán.**

 **Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Palabras**

Cuando el señor Agreste llamaba a alguien, eso significaba problemas y eso Adrien lo sabía más que nadie y era peor si a todo se le sumaba un "tenemos que hablar". El ojiverde repaso una y otra vez antes de estar cara a cara con su padre lo que le iba decir, aunque de cierto modo había sido su idea charlar con él para poder asistir a una fiesta que planeaba realizar Nino esa semana, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento. Después de todo no se equivocaba, el diseñador se dirigió hacia él más seriamente y molesto de lo normal, hasta había puntualizado algunas llegadas tardes a sus actividades, su comportamiento en estas y cómo había bajado un poco su rendimiento en el estudio, hasta llegar al NO definitivo a su pregunta inicial. Todo ese regaño no era lo que le había afectado, sino la forma que decía ciertas cosas, las cuales hicieran que Adrien mirara incrédulo a su padre, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, mientras él se decía que debía ser su imaginación, una simple broma, una pesadilla. Nunca en su vida pensó que ese hombre le hablaría sobre eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a las prohibiciones, sus reglas, regaño sobreprotección y abandono, pero no el hecho de tocar ese tema tan delicado que le hacía cuestionarse ¿A caso todo lo que él hacía era en vano? ¿Era verdad lo que decía su progenitor? ¿Qué había hecho mal? La pregunta era ¿Qué había de malo en él? Era consiente que tenía sus responsabilidades y quizás había sido ingenuo al pensar que esa vez lo dejaría salir esa tarde, pero que su padre le dijera eso por tan solo querer pasar tiempo con sus amigos y que todos no tenemos la mejor calificación en todas las materias , era demasiado.

\- ¿Q-qué dijiste?-Preguntó el chico con la voz algo temblorosa.

-No saldrás, harás lo que te diga y punto, no diré más Adrien, tengo trabajo que hacer- Dijo fríamente el diseñador.

\- No eso, lo otro- Cierra con fuerza sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar a su progenitor con cierto odio-Repítelo…- Ahora todo él temblaba- ¡Dilo de nuevo!

-¡Suficiente! Ve a tu habitación y que ni me entere que saliste de allí o sino ya no podrás abandonar este lugar y tendrás que olvídate de la escuela y las distracciones adicionales de esta- Dijo seriamente el señor Agreste.

- _"Mis amigos no son una distracción"_ -Pensó molesto- Sí padre…- Fue lo único que respondió entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que veía como el hombre se alejaba y desaparecía detrás de la puerta, cerrándola con un portazo.

Entonces Adrien se dirigió cabizbajo a su cuarto, no le importó la preocupación de Nathalie, quien quiso hablarse para animarlo un poco, sin embargo no se atrevió a decirle nada, ya que eso podría significar contradecir a su jefe. No le prestó atención alguna a las quejas de Plagg una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, por el escándalo que habían hecho, irrumpiendo su tranquilidad con su amado queso, ni el hecho de que este hubiese dejado migas del mismo por toda su habitación, impregnándola con ese olor. Nada le podía importar en ese momento, sentía sus ojos arder y la presión de su pecho amenazaba con explotar en su interior, acabando lo que quedaba de él. Pero a pesar de todo no iba a llorar, no tenía que demostrar lo mucho que lo afectaba, sin embargo no lo podía ignorar, debía escapar, huir de aquellas palabras que lo atravesaban como cuchillas, por más cobarde que eso fuera.

-" _No te crie para que perdieras el tiempo en esas cosas_ "

-"¿ _A caso no podes hacer nada bien_? _Estoy harto que pierdas tu tiempo en amistades mal influyentes"_

\- " _Me decepcionas ¿Qué diría tu madre? De seguro pensaría lo mismo_ "

- _"Cállate, tan solo para… y no digas más nada de mamá"-_ Pensó el chico mientras sacudía su cabeza negativamente.

- _"Después de todo lo que hicimos por ti ¿Así es como nos pagas?"_

-Transfórmame- Pidió Adrien con cierta inseguridad y el pequeño gato dejó de devorar el queso para verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué quieres hacerlo en este momento?-Preguntó el gatito mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

-Tan solo hazlo Plagg –Aprieta su mano en forma de puño-¡Transfórmame!

\- Adrien – Se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal-¿Qué…?- No llegó a preguntar, ya que el chico activó su anillo y este fue arrastrado hacia él.

La transformación fue igual que siempre, o casi, el chico no hizo la coreografía habitual, no había alegría o emoción por convertirse en héroe. Cuando todo finalizó Adrien se fijó en el reflejo que le daba la ventana sobre él, era Chat Noir, el héroe de París, esa parte suya que lo hacía sentir libre, ser él mismo, pero ahora se sentía tan… vacío. Después de todo ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Era lo que su padre quería? No, ya lo había dejado bien en claro que no era así ¿Era quién salvaba París? No, solo hacía chistes malos y entretenía a los villanos para que Ladybug se encargara de ellos. Solo pensamientos negativos rondaban por su cabeza y eso no era nada bueno y podría atraer a un akuma, pero el ojiverde ignoraba eso por el momento.

\- Soy un gato negro, uno de la mala suerte, mi vida puede parecer perfecta, pero no lo es, la odio, me odio-Con rabia golpea el vidrio, haciendo saltar pequeños fragmentos de este- No seré más Adrien, el chico perfecto.

Entonces agarra su bastón con fuerza y mira su alrededor ¿Se iba a atrever? ¿De verdad lo haría? No había vuelta atrás, ya había tomado su decisión. Adrien no tardó en comenzar a destruir la habitación, sus consolas de juegos, la televisión, su computadora, todo lo que su padre le dio de vez de amor y no sintió remordimiento alguno al hacer eso. No necesitaba esas cosas material, lo que deseaba ya lo había perdido y no creía que fuese posible recuperarlo. Suspiró y negó con su cabeza, de seguro ya se habían dado cuenta que algo pasaba por el escándalo que había hecho, era mejor irse de una buena vez antes de que lo encontraran en esa situación.

-No hay nada que me ate aquí, hace mucho tiempo que es así-Se dirige hacia la ventana hecha añicos y mira una vez más hacia atrás y la imagen de su cuarto destruido no le produce emoción alguna- Adiós padre… - Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse sin una pizca de remordimiento.

La noche era fría y más aún por el viento que corría, haciéndole temblar, aunque en realidad no era capaz de sentir frío debajo de su traje. Las calles estaban extrañamente silenciosas, la tranquilidad era inquietante, sin embargo no le dio importancia, por él que un nuevo enemigo apareciera. Siguió avanzando sin rumbo alguno, hasta que al final se detuvo en uno de los edificios que daban una hermosa vista de la torre Eiffel, Chat se sentó a admirar las luces que a esta la rodeaban, las cuales nunca habían iluminado tan poco como esa noche, siendo incapaz de llegar a él. Pero lo que sí lo alcanzó fue un akuma, el cual pasó volando en frente suyo, el chico lo miró con fastidio, estaba mal, pero tampoco iba caer tan bajo. Entonces sin pensarlo uso cataclismo y atacó al pequeño insecto, Ladybug podía purificarlos, pero lo único que Chat Noir podía hacer era destruirlo y así lo hizo, la mariposa se desintegró al instante ¿Qué pensaría su lady al respecto? ¿Se enojaría? ¿Lo miraría con horror? ¿Cuál sería realmente su reacción? Y como si al pensar en ella la invocara, escuchó y sintió claramente como ella se acercaba a él, nunca confundiría el sonido de sus pasos.

\- Encontré un gatito perdido ¿No crees que es tarde para estar afuera Chat Noir?- Preguntó ella mientras se acercaba hacia él.

\- Mi Lady…- La mira de reojo y después vuelve a enfocar su mirada hacia la torre Eiffel- No, en absoluto.

-Ah…-Lo miró extrañada, no se había esperado esa respuesta, normalmente se emocionaría al verla, la tomaría de la mano y la besaría.

\- Estoy de vigilante, nada más, no es como si fuera algo nuevo- Dijo Chat Noir algo distante.

-No hay amenazas, París está segura, no hay necesidad de que estemos aquí- Se acerca más hacia él, ahora estando a pocos pasos de distancia- Es mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas.

-Tiene razón, debes descansar, así que hazlo, márchate, ya estoy acostumbrado- Dijo él con cierta frialdad en su voz.

\- ¿Chat estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó ella preocupándose al instante por la contestación de este.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? – Estufa molesto-¿De todas formas a quién le importa?

\- A mí, estas actuando raro- Dijo Ladybug algo molesta por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Perdón por no ser lo que quieres, no soy perfecto ¿Qué tienen con eso?- Se para de golpe, sobresaltando un poco a la joven, quien no entendía el cambio del chico- ¿Por qué no me rechazas y te vas como siempre? Yo…-Para de hablar de golpe, para después abrir grande sus ojos ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- L-lo siento-Cubre su rostro con una de sus manos-Perdóname mi Lady, es que sus palabras se están repitiendo en mi cabeza y… sólo olvídalo.

\- Chat...-Se acerca a él, quien evitaba verla y entonces ella rodea su rostro con sus manos, haciendo que la vea- Tranquilo, solo cálmate ¿Sí?- Dijo mientras miraba a los ojos, el verde de estos trasmitían dolor y de cierta forma se le hacían familiar.

-Mi Lady- Agarra las manos de ella y las separa de su rostro- Tú de verdad…- La suelta, para luego rodearla con sus brazos y acercándola lo más posible a él.

La acción la había tomado por sorpresa a la chica, su cuerpo se tensó y el impulso de alejarse la invadió, pero al sentirlo temblar la alarmó, haciéndola cambiar de opinión. Ladybug no sabía que le ocurría a su compañero, ni si él se lo diría, pero lo que comprendía a la perfección que era algo que lo afectaba de tal manera que necesitaba a alguien, a ella. Entonces lo abrazó con más fuerza y permanecieron por un largo rato de esa forma, hasta que el chico se separó un poco de ella, sin deshacer el abrazo por completo.

-Solo soy un gato miedoso que huyó de su hogar ¿Me adoptarías mi Lady?- Preguntó él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y sonreía.

-¿Qué?- Parpadea, para luego apartarlo- No bromees con esas cosas, al parecer ya te encuentras bien.

-¿Bromeando?- Se cruzó de brazos- Hablo enserio mi Lady ¿Tan difícil es de creer?-Preguntó ofendido.

\- Enserio, no podes desaparecer así –Negó con la cabeza-¿Y qué hay de tu familia? Se preocuparían por ti.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Desvió su mirada hacia el piso- Estoy solo, no tengo nada parecido a eso- Dijo el héroe y esa sí que fue una respuesta inesperada.

\- Chat- Lo mira preocupada, sin saber bien que decir-No puedo llevarte conmigo, no me dejarán tenerte…

-¿A caso vivís en un departamento que no permiten mascotas o qué? ¿Qué haría un simple gato?-Preguntó él mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Chat…- El sonido de que la transformación se estaba agotando hizo que se callara.

\- Oh, lo que faltaba, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle-Dijo el héroe mientras miraba su anillo.

\- Esto es serio, tienes que regresar- Dijo Ladybug, mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había permanecido su compañero transformado para que eso sucediera o para qué había utilizado su habilidad.

\- Destruí mi cuarto, no pienso volver nunca- Dijo algo encaprichado- Nunca- Repitió como si fuera un niño pequeño- Si me destransformo, me destranformo, no me importa, ya nunca más volveré a ser quien era.

\- ¡Ah, no puede ser!- Exclamó Ladybug - Yo no tengo tiempo para esto, te dejaré en casa de una amiga muy confiable-" _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_ "- ¿Ok?

\- ¿Y su casa cuándo? – Se cruza de brazos-Quiero estar contigo mi Lady- Dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- " _Este gato me está desesperando_ "-¡Tan solo vámonos!- " _No puedo decirle que mi supuesta amiga soy yo misma y que sí vamos a mi casa_ "- Pensó Ladybug mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastra con ella, sin recibir ninguna queja de parte de su compañero quien sonreía levemente.

En poco tiempo habían llegado a la casa de la chica, cosa que extraño y le dio curiosidad a Chat, quien esperaba alguna explicación de porqué estaban en el hogar de su compañera de clase, específicamente en la terraza. La pelinegra trataba de no darle tanta importancia, pero le era inevitable ponerse nerviosa con tan solo imaginarse que su el héroe podría descubrir su identidad, no había vuelta atrás y eso era por no pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo la pelinegra, esperando que de verdad el chico no la llenara de preguntas.

\- ¿La casa de Marinett?- Preguntó él mientras miraba su alrededor.

\- S-sí, etto, hablé con ella cuando la ayudamos la vez que estaba en peligro y desde entonces somos amigas- Se apresuró a decir Ladybug.

-Ah…- La miró extrañado- Supongo que está bien- Dijo él, para luego avanzar para ingresar a la habitación de la chica.

\- Espera un segundo aquí- Lo detuvo- Y-yo le avisaré-Dijo la joven, sin ocultar su nerviosismo.

\- Ok…- Se encoje de hombros- Supongo que esperaré aquí mi Lady.

Ladybug asiente enérgicamente y entra velozmente al cuarto, suspira y una vez que ya no estaba en la vista de su compañero, se destransforma, haciendo que Tikki apareciera a su lado ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? La respuesta era obvia ¡En nada! En esos momentos estaba en aprietos ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Por qué siempre se metía en problemas ella solita? Había tantas opciones diferentes para resolver ese problema y la única que se le había ocurrido en el momento que la cuenta regresiva de la transformación de Chat Noir había empezado era justo lo que menos le convenía. Ahora tenía al gatito "mi Lady" en su casa, cosa que no podía significar nada bueno ¿Y si la descubría? ¿Sí llegara a saber que era Ladybug? ¿Y si sus padres lo descubrían a él? Nada de lo que se imaginaba era bueno.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto Marinett?-Preguntó la kwami, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí, no, tal vez –Camina de un lado a otro-¡No sé! – Grito en desesperación-Ni idea que me pasó, pero él se ve tan…, tan…

\- ¿Herido? – Preguntó Tikki, compartiendo la preocupación de la chica.

\- Sí…, no puedo dejarlo así, es mi compañero y por alguna razón siento que si esto no se arregla algo malo va a pasar- Dijo la joven, quien no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento del héroe.

-Marinett, quédate tranquila, ya verás cómo todo va a salir bien- La animó Tikki mientras flotaba a su lado.

-Gracias- Sonríe- Creo que mejor dejo entrar al minino- Dijo la pelinegra, aunque aún no estaba segura de lo que podría pasar de ese momento en adelante.

Entonces Marinett se dirige hacia donde había dejado al su felino compañero, quien estaba con la mirada perdida en el paisaje sumergido por la noche. El chico era iluminado por las leves luces que desprendían París y el cielo nocturno, esta lograba resaltar cada pequeño detalle del joven, el cual estaba en un estado pensativo con una expresión seria, algo fuera de lo común viniendo de él.

-¿Chat Noir?- Se acerca al héroe- Ladybug me contó todo y...- La joven deja de hablar al prestarle atención, impresionándose un poco con la imagen de él.

-Hola princesa- Se voltea a verla y le sonríe levemente-Disculpa las molestias y… ¿Ladybug ya se fue?-Preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

-E-etto… s-sí, hablo un segundo conmigo y… se fue…- Dijo tartamudeando un poco, cosa que se reprochó-" _Espero que no pregunte por los detalles_ "- Pensó Marinett nerviosa, ya que no se le ocurría nada para explicar cómo se había marchado su otro yo.

\- Ah- No parecía interesado en darle más vueltas al asunto-Me quedaré aquí un rato más falta menos de dos minutos para destransformarme, así que puedes entrar, está haciendo frío aquí afuera y no deseo que mi princesa se enferme.

\- Está bien, si necesitas algo…-Comenzó a decir ella.

\- Queso- Dijo él sin pensarlo, interrumpiéndola en la mitad de la frase.

\- ¿Queso?- Preguntó extrañada- "¿ _Es un gato y pide queso?_ "

\- No me mires de esa forma, no te iba a pedir pescado- Dijo burlonamente Chat Noir.

-Ok…, haré como si no me pareciera extraño- Dijo Marinett mientras alzaba una ceja- Ahora te lo traigo.

\- Ah, sí es camembert mucho mejor-Dijo el héroe y ante eso la chica rodó los ojos.

Al poco tiempo la ojiazul había regresado con el dichoso y apestoso queso, no sabía cuánto de este necesitaba su compañero, sin embrago solo le había traído una porción pequeña a escondidas, para no llamar la atención de sus padres. Después de todos qué era que les iba a decir como excusa, no hubiese sido bueno también informarle sobre la presencia de cierto gato, el cual parecía contento y algo ansioso cuando la vio llegar con el camembert.

\- ¡Lo trajiste! – Le quita rápidamente el queso de las manos- Gracias mi princesa- Sonríe- En un rato voy a la habitación, ve adelantándote.

\- Entiendo, es para no ver tu identidad- Dijo Mainett mientras se daba vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

\- Créeme, te decepcionarías si lo supieras, así que te hago un favor- Dijo en voz baja el joven, haciendo que la pelinegra volteara a verlo.

-Chat…

-Princesa fuera, o mejor dicho, dentro- La empuja hacia habitación- Hablaremos después si tanto lo quieres.

-No es eso y puedo caminar Chat- Dijo ella algo molesta.

Justo cuando Marinett entra a su cuarto, la transformación de Adrien finaliza y aparece un cansado Plagg a su lado. El joven suspira y baja su mirada, clavándola en el piso ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? A ese paso solo estaba causando molestias a su amiga, sin mencionar que había preocupado a su Lady, aunque de cierta forma le gustaba que su compañera de batallas sintiera eso por él, pero la verdad es que no quería ser una molestia para ella. Al final se encontraba arrastrando a dos chicas buenas en sus problemas, los cuales no se sentía con suficientes fuerzas para hacerles cara, su padre realmente estaba enojado ese día y no quería ni imaginarse como se encontraría en esos momentos. Quizás era bueno desaparecer por un tiempo, aunque sabía bien que eso era lo peor que podía hacer y más para su progenitor.

\- Adrien…-Lo llamó su kwami, quien extrañamente no se quejó como lo hacía siempre después de que se terminara la transformación.

-Plagg… estoy haciendo lo mismo que ella… ¿No?- Cubre su rostro con una de sus manos- Mi padre no se merece eso, pero… yo no puedo seguir así.

-Lo hecho está hecho, mañana pensaremos que hacer- Mira el queso que sostenía el chico- Camembert- Dijo mientras le brillaba los ojos.

\- Bueno- Suspiró- Todo tuyo Plagg…- Dijo, pero antes de terminar de hablar, el kwami ya estaba devorando el queso.

-Delicioso ¡Un manjar!- Se lamió la boca y luego miró a Adrien- Te recuerdo que quizás no dure la transformación todo el resto de la noche.

-Descuida, me las arreglaré- Dijo él mientras sonreía levemente, para luego transformarse- No hubo diferencia- Mira sus manos- No sentí nada como antes…

-¿Chat?- Preguntó Marinett desde el interior de su habitación-¿Está todo bien?

\- …Claro mi princesa-Se apresuró a contestar Chat Noir, aunque eso estuviera muy lejos de la verdad.

Lo que siguió después de que Chat ingresara a la habitación solo fue incomodidad, no era como si ambos estuvieran dispuestos a hablar mucho sobre el otro y cada vez que empezaban un tema de conversación, este se abandonaba al poco tiempo. A parte cada uno estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos y más Adrién, el cual no dejaba de repetir en su mente la conversación que había tenido con su padre y todo lo que hizo luego de eso. No era como si lo hubiese pensado mucho y menos cuando acepto la idea de Ladybug de quedarse en casa de Marinett y más sabiendo lo que significaba eso. Por otra parte, la chica cada tanto lo miraba de reojo, algo incómoda, no solo por la presencia del héroe, sino por la mirada fija que este tenía sobre ella, no la apartaba y esta parecía ver su interior, como si pudiera saber todo de ella, hasta sus secretos.

-¿Vas a observarme toda la noche?-Preguntó incómoda la ojiazul.

-¿Tanto te molesta princesa?-Preguntó Chat mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza.

\- Olvídalo- Mantiene su mirada por un momento- La noche es fría, es mejor que te dé algo para cubrirte.

\- Estoy bien- Le sonríe levemente- No te preocupes.

-No digas eso, cuando uno lo dice, lo que hace es que el otro se preocupe-Dijo Marinett.

Entonces la pelinegra se dirige hacia su placar y revuelve un poco las cosas que tenía allí, hasta encontrar una de sus mantas, la más grande y calentita que tenía. La joven sonrió y se dio media vuelta para ver al héroe, quién seguí teniendo su mirada fija en ella, haciendo que la chica deseara que dejara de hacer eso.

\- Si llegas a tener frío puedes cubrirte con esto- Le extiende la manta, la cual él mira con curiosidad antes de aceptarla.

-Gracias princesa- Se queda observando lo que la joven le había dado, este era de color verde y suave al tacto -Buen color.

-Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir- Dijo ella mientras se disponía a apagar la luz y seguido a eso se acostaba.

\- Buenas noches princesa- Los ojos del héroe brillaron en la oscuridad.

\- Buenas noches Chat- Dijo ella mientras se cubría con las sábanas y cerraba los ojos, a pesar de todo se duerme casi al instante con la mirada observadora del chico, quién no parecía que iba a conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Marinett se despertó por el sonido de su despertador y miró su alrededor algo somnolienta, seguido a esto parpadeó varias veces al no ver a Chat Noir, él había desaparecido, o al menos era eso lo que parecía a simple vista. Entonces ella se sentó y con su mirada observó bien todo, hasta que algo en particular le llamó la atención, eso era… ¿Un bulto de tela que se encontraba en el suelo al lado suyo?… ¿Eso era lo que creía que era? Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía preguntándose cuándo había sucedido eso y lo gracioso que le estaba pareciendo. Sonrió un poco, evitando reírse, se inclinó un poco y tocó con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza la "montañita", haciendo que esta se moviera y se escuchara un pequeño gruñido de molestia. Ya no tenía dudas, era él.

-¿Chat?-Preguntó ella mientras alzaba una ceja.

-… ¿Princesa?- Preguntó él con voz cansada mientras todavía estaba completamente cubierto.

\- ¿Por eso eres un rollito de mantas?-Le cuestionó ella, quien no sabía cuándo este se había acostado cerca suyo.

\- Ni preguntes- Le respondió mientras se destapaba lo suficiente para que solo se le viera los ojos- A parte estoy destransformado, no pienso salir así.

\- ¿Qué?- Lo mira con atención, aunque estuviera tapado de pies a cabeza, los ojos que este dejaba ver eran de un verde diferente de cuando era un héroe, era de un color tan hermoso y profundo que hacía que se perdiera, tan familiar que le sacaba el aliento…

\- Princesa- La llamó al verla perdida en sus pensamientos, lo cual lo incomodaba y le hacía ponerse algo nervioso por si descubriera quién era realmente.

-¿Q-qué? Sí- Dijo la ojiazul con rapidez, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

\- Si me trajeras queso sería ese espectacular héroe gatuno que supuestamente todos adoran- Se movió algo incómodo- Si no es mucha molestia, no quiero seguir siendo un "rollito"

-E-entiendo, espérame un segundo, y-ya vuelvo- " _Por un momento me recordó a Adrien_ "- Pensó ella mientras se dirigía a buscar lo que le había pedido el chico y trataba de sacarse ese pensamiento de su mente.

-Parece que ya se fue, así podré tener mi camembert- Dijo Plagg, quien estaba incómodamente escondido junto con el chico.

\- Estamos teniendo suerte que no nos descubra, menos mal que anoche me prestó esta manta.

Adrien recordó la noche anterior, Marinett al poco tiempo se había quedado dormida, sin embargo él seguía sin lograr que el sueño lo venciera. Quizás era porque no estaba cansado, tal vez solo por el hecho de estar en casa de su amiga de vez de la suya, o lo más probable era las palabras de su padre que no lo dejaban en paz y todo lo que él había hecho por ello. Destruyó su cuarto, escapó como un cobarde, se refugió como gato evitando la lluvia, ocasionando problemas a su Lady y a la dulce Marinett ¿Cuánto tiempo se suponía que iba a estar así? ¿Podía caer más bajo? Se podría decir que estaba bajo tierra, o mejor cubierto bajo una manta, la cual le daba mejor sensación de protección que siendo Chat Noir.

-Ya está- Dijo Marinett una vez que regresó-Toma- Se arrodilla y le deja un plato con queso a su lado.

-Me salvaste princesa-Dijo el ojiverde y en ese momento la ojiazul imagino su sonrisa.

-Aunque no está nada mal cómo te ves ahora- Dijo la pelinegra mientras le sonreía, algo divertida.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿Súper rollito? La forma de combatir el mal calentito, no me hagas imaginármelo- Dijo él burlonamente y ante esto sus ojos brillaron un poco.

\- Sería divertido- Se ríe- Al parecer te sentís bien ahora- Dijo ella, pero habló demasiado pronto, los ojos del chico se oscurecieron un poco.

\- Define sentirse bien y después hablamos- Dijo él sin emoción alguna.

-Chat…- Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de su mamá, quien la llamaba para desayunar- Creo que me tengo que ir.

\- ¿Y mi comida?- Preguntó él.

\- Confórmate con tu queso gatito- Dijo ella mientras señalaba el plato.

\- Me voy a morir de hambre- Se quejó y más sabiendo que todo era para Plagg.

-No exageres, después te traigo algo, pero procura quedarte aquí, mis padres no tienen que verte.

\- Entiendo…, no quiero molestar, ya pensaré que hacer, pero por ahora solo te pido que me soportes- Dijo Chat Noir mientras desviaba su mirada.

\- Chat…- Dejo de hablar por un momento- Solo quédate en la habitación, yo tengo que ir a la escuela.

\- No me moveré de aquí, no tengo a donde ir de todos modos- _"Ahora que lo menciona también me voy a ausentar al colegio"_ -Pensó él, cosa que de cierto modo le entristeció un poco, ya que era su único medio para estar con sus amigos.

\- Yo…- Mira el rollito que la observaba fijamente- No te puedo hablar seriamente en tu estado, charlaremos de lo serio cuando regrese y estés normal- Dijo Marinett que sabía que era gracioso la forma en la que estaba el héroe de París.

\- Sí, no tengo mucho encanto como un "manti-rollo", el gato negro me queda como guante- Dijo él, dejando de lado el tema anterior.

\- Como digas, ya se me hizo tarde y todavía me falta tu comida- Dijo ella, quien se apresuró a marcharse de allí mientras Chat solo se limitaba de seguirla con la mirada.

Una vez que Marinett llegó a la escuela, después de haberle o que sea dado un mini desayuno a escondidas a su héroe refugiado, se sorprendió un poco al no ver a Adrien, él nunca faltaba al colegio, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo. Sin embargo ella no pudo concentrarse en toda la clase por ello, estaba preocupada por el ojiverde, cosa que notó fácilmente Alya que lo único que le podía decir era palabras tranquilizadoras y tratar de animarla, aunque de verdad tanto ella como Nino estaban igual que la pelinegra, preguntándose por el Agreste. Al final habían quedado que irían a verlo en su mansión cuando finalizaran las horas escolares del día, sin embargo nadie contó que habría una persona akumatizada que cancelaría los planes e hiciera que Marinett se viera obligada a transformarse e ir a la persecución del nuevo villano. Ladybug tenía que apurarse, las personas que habían sido atacadas se encontraban heridas y pérdidas en sí mismas, haciéndole pensar que no solo las dañaba físicamente.

\- Es rápida- Salta al techo de una de las tantas casas de allí- La perdí, no creo que pueda hacer esto sola ¿Qué espera Chat para venir? No creo que se haya tomado enserio lo de no salir de mi habitación.

\- Al parecer te abandonaron ¿Qué se siente?- Dijo la persona controlada por Hawk Moth, quién la observaba burlonamente.

Se trataba de una mujer de estatura mediana, su atuendo era una especie de kimono totalmente negro, sin ningún tipo de decoración, exceptuando los cinco pequeños símbolos de mariposas, por lo cual uno lo podría comparar con tipo de prenda japonés tradicional llamada mofuko. Su pelo era azul recogido en un rodete, el cual no lo agarraba por completo y dejaba caer pequeños mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro. Entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño abanico negro con un diseño de mariposas azules en vuelo, por lo que se notaba a simple vista que era el objeto que contenía el akuma.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Que seguridad que tienes- Se cruza de brazos- ¿Cuánto durará eso? Me será divertido descubrirlo.

-Lo divertido sería comprobar que solo sabes maullar y no arañar- Dijo Chat Noir, apareciendo por fin en escena.

\- Chat, hay que tener cuidado, las personas que fueron atacados por ella no se veían nada bien- Dijo Ladybug mientras se acercaba a él.

\- Que lo intente con nosotros, sea lo que sea lo que provoque- Dijo él mientras agarraba su bastón y miraba desafiante al enemigo.

\- Ahora vera lo que puede hacer- Agita su abanico, por el cual salen unas especie de mariposas rojas que se separan y atacan en diferentes direcciones a los héroes.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Pregunta el ojiverde mientras atacaba a los insectos, pero estos esquivaban cada movimiento de este, para luego rodearlo y ocasionarle pequeños rasguños.

\- ¡Chat!- Grita Ladybug, para luego golpear con su yoyo a las mariposas para ayudar a su compañero, pero por culpa de eso dirige la atención de los pequeños seres hacia ella.

-Eso no servirá, ahora verán todo mi poder- Dijo mientras cerraba su abanico, al mismo tiempo que se reía.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-Preguntó la pelinegra mientras sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho y en su mente no dejaban de pasar recuerdos dolorosos y voces hirientes que la lastimaba más y más, no solo psicológicamente, sino que también físicamente-Todo eso no es cierto…

\- ¿Duele no? Las palabras pueden herir más que mil cuchillas– Preguntó la mujer akumatizada mientras sonreía satisfecha por el sufrimiento de Ladybug, quién ya estaba llena de cortadas por todo su cuerpo- Ríndete y entrega tus Miraculous.

\- Déjala- Dijo enojado Chat Noir mientras tomaba impulso con su bastón para atacarla, pero la mujer solo se rió al mismo tiempo que lo esquivaba fácilmente, pero al hacer esto perdió su concentración y las mariposas que atormentaban a la pelinegra se desvanecieron.

\- Mi Lady ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Chat preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella quien solo consiguió asentir con la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- No importa lo que te hayas visto o escuchado, eres Ladybug, la salvadora de París, una estupenda persona, astuta, inteligente y amable, solo recuerda quien eres realmente- " _Uno no es lo que dicen los demás, no hay que hacer caso a esas cosas. Yo tampoco soy nadie para clasificarla, sin embargo de verdad quería que supieras como yo te veo y lo genial que eres ante mis ojos_ "

-Chat…- Comenzó a decir la ojiazul, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Qué tierno ¿Dando ánimos Chat Noir cuando el único que claramente lo necesita eres tú?- Dijo la mujer del kimono mientras abría y cerraba su abanico-Ahora es tu turno gatito.

\- Tú no sabes nada y no te perdonaré por lo que le hiciste a mi Lady- Dijo él furioso.

\- Que gato más maullador y molesto- Dijo enojada mientras se disponía a atacar.

Las mariposas volaron hacia Chat Noir, quien esa vez no las atacó con su bastón, solo se limitó a quedarse quieto, dejando que estas lo rodearan. No parecía importarle las punzadas de dolor que estas le ocasionaba, sentía cómo pequeños cortes eran hechos en su cuerpo, como los malos recuerdos que había tenido y palabras negativas que había recibido lo inundaba ¿Cuál era la verdadera diferencia? Tenía presente todo eso que lo hacía daño ¿Cuánto más sufrimiento le iba a ocasionar? Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, su visión se nubló por las lágrimas, pero era diferente, todo lo veía de color escarlata.

\- ¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó el héroe, ignorando las lágrimas de sangre que estaba derramando.

\- Imposible, tendrías que estar retorciéndote del dolor-Dijo incrédula mientras retrocedía un poco.

\- Cada palabra una puñalada, eso no me afecta, ya no- Con un solo movimiento de su bastón se deshace de las mariposas- Eres débil- Se acerca a ella- ¿Qué pensabas lograr con eso? ¿Tanto gusto te da hacerle daño a las personas?

\- _"Chat"_ -Pensó preocupada Ladybug mientras miraba a su compañero, no le gustaba verlo así y tenía que ayudarlo, pero se encontraba incapaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Pero qué?- Lo señala con su abanico y retrocede lentamente- Tu…

\- Disculpe señorita- La interrumpió- Pero esto va a doler.

Entonces Chat Noir se apresura a atacarla con su bastón, golpeándola tan fuerte que la dejó inconsciente y antes de que esta callera sobre el techo del edificio, le quitó el abanico, seguido a esto, sin pensarlo ni dos veces, él lo rompió, dejando libre a la pequeña mariposa contaminada. Todo hubiese salido bien, si no fuera que Ladubug estuviera en malas condiciones.

\- El akuma, se va a escapar-Dijo la pelinegra mientras trataba de levantarse- " _¿Qué es esto? Me siento débil y a este paso…_ "

\- Cataclismo- Dijo en voz baja Chat Noir.

\- ¿Qué haces Chat?- Peguntó sorprendida mientras miraba como su compañero saltaba y atacaba con su habilidad a la mariposa, que con tan solo un rose de las garras del héroe se volvió cenizas.

\- Una mariposa no es nada entre las garras de un gato- Dijo él, perdido un poco en sí mismo.

\- Lo destruiste, desapareciste el akuma- Dijo Ladybug sin creerlo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Hay que purificarlo, no destruirlo.

\- Si eso es lo único que puedo hacer, solo destruyo, no soy capaz de purificarlo como mi Lady- Dijo Chat sin emoción alguna, para luego darle la espalda y alejarse de allí, huyendo otra vez.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Chat?- Se preguntó preocupada mientras tomaba fuerzas para levantarse- " _¿Qué había sido lo que había visto y escuchado para que se pusiera de esa forma? ¿O solo era algo relacionado con lo que le sucedió anteriormente y todo lo que había pasado lo empeoró?_ "

 **Continuará…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fue un completo desastre? Se aceptan tomatazos.**

 **Esta va a ser una historia cortita, por lo que quizás no tenga más de tres capítulos (al menos que me agarre la inspiración)**

 **Espero que no haya tenido tantas faltas de ortografía y que les haya gustado.**

 **Besos y abrazos psicológicos n.n**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (El cual espero y deseo actualizar pronto)**

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! n.n**

 **Por más increíble que sea, logré actualizar considerablemente rápido, la inspiración que tengo para escribir este finc es impresionante.**

 **Sin agregar más ¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

 **Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Palabras**

Ladybug seguía con la mirada perdida en dirección de donde se había marchado su compañero, sabía bien dónde este se dirigía y que pronto se reuniría con él, pero ella siendo Marinett. De verdad la joven deseaba ya estar en su casa, pero antes debía ver cómo arreglárselas para estar en mejores condiciones, aunque se sentía mejor debía fijarse como ocultarse para que no se vieran los pequeños cortes en su cuerpo. Entonces su transformación llegó a su fin y Tikki apareció a su lado con expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Marinett?- Preguntó la kwami

\- Sí, pero Chat…- Se abraza a sí misma- No lo creo, no después de todo lo que hizo- Le respondió ella con tristeza.

\- Sí, estuvo impresionante, pero le causó mucho daño- Dijo Tikki.

\- Sí…- Miró nuevamente en dirección de donde se había ido Chat.

Flash Back

 _Chat Noir fue completamente rodeado por las mariposas y Ladybug solo podía ver con horror como esos insectos lastimaban a su compañero, no soportaba que le estuvieran haciendo daño y menos si ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Para sorpresa de ella, el ojiverde logró liberarse con facilidad de aquellas mariposas que lo dañaban y como este con decisión se enfrentaba a la mujer akumatizada. Pero lo que realmente la dejó atónita fue la expresión en el rostro de Chat, este estaba tan carente de emoción que por un momento no pudo creer que se trataba del mismo chico simpático que siempre le coqueteaba y cuando escuchó su voz tan fría y distante, la hizo temblar._

 _\- Cada palabra una puñalada, eso no me afecta, ya no- Con un solo movimiento de su bastón se deshace de las mariposas- Eres débil- Se acerca a ella- ¿Qué pensabas lograr con eso? ¿Tanto gusto te da hacerles daño a las personas?_

 _\- Lo destruiste, desapareciste el akuma- Dijo Ladybug sin creerlo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Hay que purificarlo, no destruirlo._

 _\- Si eso es lo único que puedo hacer, solo destruyo, no soy capaz de purificarlo como mi Lady- Dijo Chat sin emoción alguna, para luego darle la espalda y alejarse de allí, huyendo otra vez._

 _El héroe se había ido, por primera vez la dejó atrás y Ladybug solo podía ver como este se alejaba más y más de su lado._

Fin del flash back

\- La derrotó él solo, fue increíble, pero el akuma-Bajó su mirada, clavándola en el piso- Destruyó el akuma y no sé qué pasará por hacer eso- Dijo la ojiazul, sin saber que podría suceder al hacer algo como eso.

\- Ahora que lo dices Marinett, es la primera vez que hace algo como eso- Dijo Tikki algo preocupada.

\- No me agrada tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto- Observa su alrededor y siente un escalofríos- No está, la mujer esa desapareció- Dijo ella con sorpresa, se suponía que esa joven debía de estar allí desmayada.

\- Es verdad, no está por ninguna parte- Dijo la kwami mientras flotaba de un lado a otro.

\- El akuma no fue purificado, lo que da posibilidades a que pueda ser controlada por uno de estos otra vez o que algo peor suceda- Dijo Marinett, quién tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- Esperemos que no, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá- Dijo Tikki, quién trataba de tranquilizarla al respecto.

\- Es mejor regresar, ya me encuentro bien- Dijo la pelinegra mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio, aun se sentía algo mareada, pero al menos ya podía estar en pie y no le dolía tanto las pequeñas heridas de su cuerpo.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó la kwami, claramente preocupada por la chica.

-Sí- Sonrió-No te preocupes Tikki-La tranquilizó ella mientras se dirigía hacia su casa con deseos de ver a su gatito.

 **En la casa de Marinett**

Chat Noir cae en la terraza del hogar de la ojiazul, para luego ingresar en la habitación de esta y en escasos momentos su transformación desapareció por completo. Entonces se sintió desprotegido, vulnerable, débil sin poseer esa máscara que ocultaba su tristeza y dolor, deseaba por siempre ser libre con ese traje, de vez de regresar a ser Adrien Agreste, el chico que no soportó más sus problemas familiares y huyó ¿Y no era lo mismo que había hecho, solo que dejó como un cobarde a su Lady porque no sabía cómo enfrentarla? Había hecho las cosas mal, por un descuido Ladybug había salido herida, por enojo destruyó al akuma y por miedo de lo que la ella pensara huyó, abandonándola aunque sabía que ella estaba mal ¿Por qué las cosas no le podían salir bien por una vez? ¿Por qué siempre los pensamientos que más daño le hacían regresaban? Sentía un vacío en su interior, una soledad intolerable y unas ganas de llorar terrible. Negó con la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos y desvió su mirada hacia su kwami, el cual estaba extrañamente callado y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Plagg?-Preguntó Adrien y ante eso el pequeño gatito estufó.

-Esas son mis líneas- Se cruza de patas- Pero igual respondo que estoy hecho pedazos, agonizo- Dijo dramáticamente.

\- Estarás bien-Mira de reojo el escritorio de Marinett- Al parecer ella consideró dejarnos queso a mano.

\- ¡Milagro divino!- Sale disparado en dirección del queso, el cual no había visto antes- Oh Camembert, mi precioso Camembert ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que estabas tan solitario allí por este chico imprudente?-Continuó dramatizando el kwami, para después empezar a comer.

-Plagg…-El minino lo mira al escuchar su nombre- ¿Qué se supone que hice? ¿Vistes la cara de mi Lady? Yo… ¿Cómo pude abandonarla de esa forma? Ella no se encontraba bien y lo único que hice fue huir- Dijo Adrien mientras ponía una mano en su frente, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

\- Te enfrentaste solo a esa mujer tenebrosa, saliste herido de la batalla y utilizaste cataclismo, por lo que te quedaba poco tiempo de transformación- Devora lo que quedaba del queso- Hiciste mucho, creo que Ladybug se las arreglará por sí sola, debes ser más cuidadoso contigo mismo.

\- Yo me encuentro bien…- Comenzó a decir, pero un repentino mareo lo invadió, todo le empezaba a dar vueltas, eso en combinación con el dolor de cabeza y las de sus heridas, lo estaban superando.

-No- Se acercó a él-Definitivamente no lo estás y hay que hacer algo con esas heridas- Dijo el felino preocupado, aún quedaban rastros de sangre en el rostro del chico, aunque por las cortadas ya no brotaban aquel líquido vital.

\- Eso es lo de menos- Toca su frente nuevamente con la mano y niega con la cabeza-Plagg, solo cállate y transfórmame otra vez.

\- Adrien…- Comenzó a decir, sin embargo fue bruscamente interrumpido por el chico.

\- Ya recargaste energías ¡Solo hazlo!-Le exigió él sin importarle nada y el pequeño gato no pudo hacerlo entrar en razón y se vio arrastrado hacia el anillo.

 **En alguna parte de París**

Hawk Moth sonrió, las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes, Chat Noir por fin estaba utilizando de forma beneficiosa todo su poder de destrucción. A simple vista parecía que había conseguido vencer al destruir el akuma, pero no sabía lo equivocado que estaba y cómo se lo agradecía por hacer eso. La verdad era que en el momento que el héroe desintegró a la mariposa, la esencia de esta que no puede ser captada por cual quiera, regresó a su víctima, quizás no pudiera darles poderes a esta, sin embargo la concentraría con más energía negativa. Chat Noir No sabía que no se puede eliminar a energía negativa de un akuma y gracias a él tenía a un peón más poderoso que los anteriores, ya que una vez que a esa persona la poseía otro akuma su fuerzas aumentaba, era hasta posible que la purificación de Ladybug no funcionara cuando lo intentara, ya que este no tenía solo una fuente. A demás había algo que este no se había percatado y sería su comodín por si su plan fracasara, esta vez no se las iba de dejar fácil a los portadores de los miraculous.

\- Hazlo, destrúyelos, llena con más negatividad a mis peones, todo se acumula- Sonríe- Esto no ha acabado, solo hará que regrese más fuerte y con más posibilidades de ganar ¿No?- Dijo él mientras se volteaba y veía a la mujer del kimono.

\- Sí Hawk Moth- Inclina un poco la cabeza- Pronto te traeré los miraculous de LadyBug y Chat Noir-Abre su abanico y cubre parte de su rostro con este -Deseo acabar sobre todo con ese gatito.

\- Sabes bien que permito tu venganza…, por algo eres Remember, hazle recordar lo que es el sufrimiento.

\- Las palabras le llegarán aunque se haga el sordo y los recuerdos revivirá aunque los deje olvidados- Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que se abanicaba.

-Cuanto odio, cuando dolor, hazlo recordar, destrózalo con todo lo que tienes- La señala con su bastón-Llénalo de esos sentimientos negativos, de una u otra forma conseguiremos nuestro objetivo.

\- Tú y yo tendremos lo que nos han quitado- Cierra de golpe su abanico- Dalo por hecho.

\- Así será, entonces ya sabes que hacer, solo esperemos un poco, que disfruten esta amarga victoria que tuvieron hoy-Dijo él, para luego reír, siendo seguido por Remember.

 **En casa de Marinett**

La pelinegra entró a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Chat Noir, ni siquiera se encontraba hecho rollito, lo cual era lo que esperaba, pero por suerte dio con él en la terraza. El joven se encontraba observando las calles con la mirada perdida, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Entonces Marinett, media indecisa se acercó hacia él, quizás el ojiverde quería estar solo, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció cuando se alejó ese día, sin embargo no lo podía dejar así. El atuendo del chico estaba todo manchado de un color escarlata, desgarrado en algunas partes, donde todavía la sangre brotaba.

-Chat- La llamó la ojiazul.

\- Ya regresaste, te debo de agradecer por dejar a mano el queso, me ayudó para estar transformado en estos momentos, aunque mi traje no tiene el mismo encanto de siempre- Dejó de hablar por unos momentos, pero continuó al no recibir respuestas de Marinett-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-Preguntó él, todavía sin mirarla.

-Como siempre y tú… ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó mientras se detenía a unos pasos del héroe.

-Claro princesa- Se dio media vuelta y sonríe, cosa que no le duró demasiado al verla- Pero…- La observó preocupado- ¿Qué te pasó a ti?

\- Me caí…- Desvió su mirada y luego negó con la cabeza. Al volver a verlo nota claramente el resto de las lágrimas en su rostro, haciéndola sentir un vacío por dentro-Pero olvídalo, eres el único que está sangrando y solo se preocupa por las heridas menores de otro.

\- Claro que me voy a preocupar por ti princesa, más si te caíste y no tuve oportunidad de atraparte-Sonríe levemente- No hay que preocuparse por unas heridas que por mi descuido se abrieron.

\- Y yo me preocupo al verte en el estado en el que estás, sin saber que pasó ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-Preguntó ella, aunque lo sabía muy bien.

-Nada- Desvía su mirada- Solo lo de siempre- Dijo él, bajando un poco el volumen de su voz.

-Mentiroso-Dijo la ojiazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- No estoy mintiendo- La mira algo molesto, él nunca mentía, salvo cuando debía ocultar su identidad, pero eso no contaba ¿No?- Solo peleé con mi Lady contra una persona akumatizada que ni el nombre me acuerdo…hasta creo que ni lo mencionó.

\- Eso es raro, usualmente ellos dicen su nombre….- Dijo ella pensativa- Espera, no cambies de tema.

\- Yo no fui quien desvió primero el tema, a parte yo solo acabé con ella- Mira sus manos, para luego cerrarlas, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de estas-Le había hecho mucho daño a mi Lady, la detuve para que no la lastimara más, no es como si fuera la gran cosa.

\- " _¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad está diciendo eso? ¿Por qué se tira para abajo? Él me salvó, hizo algo increíble, pudo solo contra el akuma, yo… no logré nada_ "-Pensó la pelinegra, quién no entendía las palabras del chico-Eres… impresionante.

\- No lo creo- Dijo Chat sin querer verla.

\- Pudiste soportar mucho sufrimiento- Dijo Marinett mientras se acercaba más a él, hasta estar a pocos pasos de distancia.

\- No fue nada, no me mostró nada nuevo- Se encogió de hombros- Ya estoy acostumbrado, solo me hizo enojar.

\- Pero- Saca un pañuelo de su chaqueta y limpia cuidadosamente los restos que habían dejado las lágrimas de sangre en el rostro del chico y de pronto le dio ganas de llorar- Te hirió y hasta…

\- Eres muy dulce princesa- Sonríe levemente mientras agarra la mano de ella- Pero no es necesario que te sientas obligada a animar a este gato- Dijo Chat Noir, quien la miró fijamente, haciendo que ella se perdiera en los ojos felinos de este.

\- N-no es cierto, y-yo de verdad…-Tartamudeó Marinett mientras desviaba su mirada y aparecía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- No te pongas tristes mi princesa-Mantiene su mirada en ella mientras besa la mano que sostenía- No hay por qué preocuparse tanto.

-G-gato tonto, c-claro que me preocupo por ti- Lo vuelve a mirar, el desgraciado seguía sonriendo de una forma que la irritaba-No creas que con eso se me va a olvidar que te encuentras lastimado y yo… quiero curarte.

-¿Qué?-La mira algo sorprendido- ¿Vas a ser mi enfermera? No creo que eso…

\- No, no lo seré, no pienso curarte disfrazada como una, así que no te imagines cosas raras, solo sanaré tus heridas quieras o no.

\- Si tanto insistes no tendré elección- Dijo Chat mientras sonreía levemente, le parecía adorable el comportamiento de Marinett.

Una vez que dejó al gatito herido en su habitación, buscó a toda prisa el botiquín de primeros auxilios, para luego regresar al cuarto, sin despertar sospechas de sus padres que se encontraban por suerte distraídos trabajando en la panadería. Entonces ella regresó con Chat, quien se había sentado en su cama mientras miraba fijamente sus manos con aire de pensativo y por un momento ella pensó darle su espacio, sin embargo ese pensamiento se esfumó cuando el chico desvió su mirada hacia ella ¿Por qué veía tanta soledad y dolor en sus ojos? Una parte de ella deseaba saberlo, pero no se animaba a preguntarle y lo peor era que mientras se acercaba hacia él y comenzaba a curarlo, un silencio inquietante los invadió. La pelinegra vio con alivio que el ojiverde estaba menos lastimado de lo que creía, sin embargo las pocas heridas en su cuerpo eran profundas, aun se sorprendía que no se quejara, solo hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor cuando desinfectaba las zonas dañadas, de vez de actuar como nene chiquito como se lo había imaginado.

\- Creo que ya está- Dijo Marinett una vez que había finalizado.

\- Gracias princesa-Sonrió mientras miraba las vendas que cubría las zonas afectadas sobre su traje, el cual la chica se había negado a sacarle para curarlo- De verdad estás haciendo demasiadas cosas por mí, así que es tu turno.

-¿Q-qué?- Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Sip, como escuchaste- Su sonrisa se amplió-Deja que este gatito te cure las heridas- Dijo él mientras acercaba su rostro al de el de la pelinegra.

\- Nada de bromas-Lo aparta de un pequeño empujón- Estoy bien y al parecer tú también.

-Las apariencias engañan mi princesa.

\- Y por decir esas cosas es que no dejas de preocuparme y mi única preocupación debería ser la tarea de matemática-Lo regañó ella.

-¿Tenemos tarea de matemática?-Preguntó Chat, sabiendo que se había perdido las clases de ese día.

\- Yo tengo tarea, tú solo encárgate de hacer cosas de gatos, yo trataré de descifrar esto.- Dijo la ojiazul mientras señalaba su mochila.

Entonces Marinett miró seriamente al héroe, para luego sentarse en su escritorio y sacar las cosas de le escuela, para así tener ante ella los problemas de matemática en todo su esplendor. La chica trató de prestar atención a las consignas y el desarrollo de estas, pero no es como si pudiera concentrarse mientras sentía la imagen fija de Chat sobre ella. Ese gato sí que la estaba molestando y más cuando se acercó a la chica y se dedicó a desplazarse de un lado a otro, alrededor suyo mientras se turnaba entre verla a ella y observar con curiosidad la tarea que la joven trataba de resolver.

\- Está mal- Dijo Chat, rompiendo por completo la poca atención que tenía la pelinegra.

-¿Qué?- Qué preguntó ella algo enojada mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-La ecuación, te equivocaste en el principio- Dijo él, sin entender la reacción de la chica.

\- ¿Eh?-Se fija una y otra vez en su hoja, buscando su error- No encuentro nada malo.

\- Haber- Agarra el lápiz y redondea donde la ojiazul se había equivocado- Aquí está ¿Ahora lo logras ver?

-No te hagas el listo- Le saca el lápiz con algo de bronca- ¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a saber?

-Oh, vamos, todos no equivocamos de signos alguna vez-Sonríe- No te enojes princesa.

-No me enojo- Continúa con el siguiente punto, trabándose en el mismo- Es que esto es imposible- " _Y no puedo concentrarme_ "-Pensó ella, quien le echaba la culpa al héroe por eso.

-Esta vez copiaste mal, debes concentrarte más, esos son errores de distracción.

-Ya lo vi- Lo mira de reojo, él estaba muy cerca, tanto que sentía la respiración de este en su cuello- ¿Es necesario que estés tan pegado a mí?

\- Quiero asesorarme que no te equivoques- Dijo Chat, quien se acomodó mejor a su lado, ahora estando rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

-Haber gatirollomatemático, ahora no me digas que eres un experto en la materia- Dijo Marinett, quién trataba de no pensar en la cercanía del chico ni en el inexplicable sonrojo que estaba segura que tenía ella en su rostro.

\- Experto soy en otras cosas mi princesa-Sus ojos brillaron- Pero debo admitir que soy bastante bueno en esto.

-¿Quién lo diría de un gato?-Desvía su mirada- Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa facilidad.

-¡Oye!- Se quejó él- Es obvio que debo saber bien algo como esto, sino me metería en problemas si no mantengo mis calificaciones…- _"Las cuales descuide un poco y ni hablar ahora que ni a clases asisto"_

-¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó ella, quién volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

\- Te equivocaste- Se apresuró a decir Chat para que ella se olvidara del tema, cosa que logró con éxito.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora en dónde?- Preguntó la pelinegra, ya estando algo frustrada por cometer un error tras de otro.

-Pues, mira, justo allí- Señaló una parte del cálculo escrito en la hoja- Al parecer alguien necesita ayuda para que todo le salga purrrfecto- Dijo él mientras sonreía y ante esto la joven hizo un pequeño puchero que lo hizo reír.

Increíblemente fue así como Chat Noir terminó siendo el profesor particular de Marinett, quien se sorprendió al ver que de verdad no era solamente bueno en esa materia, sino en general. También este era muy amable en ayudarla con sus deberes y explicarle si era que no entendía algo y parecía contento de hacer eso. En esos momentos apreció más que nunca estar al lado de su compañero de batallas, ver otra parte de él, acercarse de una forma diferente. Fue entonces que las horas se les pasó volando y al poco tiempo el sol se ocultó por completo, dando paso a la noche.

 **En la mansión Agreste**

Nathalie caminó con pasos apresurados hacia donde estaba su jefe, hacía horas que habían encontrado la habitación hecha pedazos de Adrien, también en esa misma cantidad de tiempo el hombre había guardado silencio, para luego aislarse con su trabajo. Ella no deseaba regañar la conducta de su jefe, ni pensaba contradecirlo, sin embargo algo se debía hacer, el hijo de él se encontraba desaparecido y parecía no importarle. Sin embargo ella debía reunir valor y presentarse ante el diseñador, tenía por lo menos que hacerlo entrar en razón para buscar al chico.

\- Señor Agreste-Lo llamó la empleada con cierta inseguridad.

-¿Qué Nathalie?-Preguntó él quién tenía la vista perdida en un libro.

-¿Crees que haya que hacer algo con Adrien?- Preguntó ella, quien no soportaba la usencia del chico ni la idea de que algo le hubiese ocurrido.

-Por ahora dejemos las cosas como están, nadie debe saber lo que pasó-Le respondió él mientras seguía teniendo la mirada perdida en el texto.

-Pero señor Agreste…- Quiso protestar ella, pero fue interrumpida por la voz fría y autoritaria de Gabriel.

-Basta Nathalie- Dijo enojado mientras la miraba, sin embargo aún seguía manteniendo la calma- Puedes retirarte.

-S-sí señor- Dijo ella mientras inclinaba su cabeza, viendo que no tenía opción y se reprochaba a sí misma por no ser fuerte y seguir con el tema- Lo dejo solo.

Nathalie se da media vuelta y se apresura a salir, el Agreste la siguió con la mirada hasta que no la vio más. Entonces el diseñador mira pensativo el retrato de su esposa que se encontraba colgado en la pared, aun podía creer que si hijo hubiese desaparecido, pero aun así confiaba que este regresaría porque sabía que en realidad había escapado por todo lo que le dijo. La verdad no se esperaba que Adrien hiciera eso, pero admitía que era su culpa, ese día había sido muy duro con él y lo reconocía, pero su hijo debía entender que todo lo hacía era por su bien. Le daría su tiempo para pensar antes de buscarlo, él mismo tenía que aclarar su mente y decidir qué hacer a partir de ese momento. Después de todo, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos y debía cuanto antes encontrar una solución.

 **En casa de Marinett**

 _La pelinegra estaba completamente sumida en sus sueños, allí todo era colorido, no había problemas ni villanos akumatizados por derrotar, en ese mundo creado por su mente podía estar con Adrien. Sin embargo esa vez fue diferente quizás por todas las cosas que habían pasado en el día, allí era de noche, llovía y se encontraba completamente sola. Estaba empapada, temblaba, cosa que le hizo desear encontrarse con alguien, con el chico que amaba, tal como aquella vez que este había robado su corazón con tan solo unas palabras, una mirada y un paraguas. Fue entonces cuando las gotas de agua cesaron, haciéndola mirar al cielo, seguía lloviendo, pero no sobre ella, después se dio cuenta que la cubrían con el objeto que anteriormente estaba pensando. Ella se dio media vuelta, esperando ver a Adrien, más fue su sorpresa una vez que su mirada se topó con la de Chat Noir, quien la veía cálidamente. La chica pronto se perdió en los ojos gatunos de este, los cuales tenían algo familiar que la atraía como un imán._

 _El héroe sonrió con tristeza, ella veía su dolor, quería saber que le ocurría, deseaba ayudarlo y como si este hubiese leído sus pensamientos, dejó caer el paraguas, para luego abrazarla. La chica sintió su calidez de inmediato, era tan reconfortante que por un momento quiso quedarse un largo tiempo así con él, quien se aferraba a ella como si fuera lo único que tuviera. El tiempo estaba suspendido, ya no llovía y Chat había comenzado a pronunciar sus nombres, primero el de Ladybug, segundo el de Marinett, también le dijo con más cariño mi Lady y por último, le dio una descarga eléctrica que la hizo despertar…._

-Princesa…- Susurró el chico.

-¿Cha-chat?-Preguntó sobresaltada la joven, quién había despertado y en esos momentos estaba segura que se encontraba completamente roja-" _No es un sueño, me está abrazando ¡¿Por qué me está abrazando?!_ "- Pensó ella, quién agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación que cubría su sonrojo.

\- No prendas la luz, mi transformación se fue-Dijo él con voz suave, haciéndola temblar.

-E-está bien, p-pero… ¿Es necesario que me abraces?-Preguntó nerviosa, estando completamente tensa al estar rodeada por Chat.

-Lo siento princesa, espero que no le moleste, pero estoy cansado y quiero dormir, así concilio el sueño- Le respondió él, sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Pero qué…?- Preguntó ella, quién deseaba salir saltando de allí.

\- Tienes un calor familiar- La abraza más fuerte.

\- En serio, para –Dijo la ojiazul mientras trataba de soltarse sin éxito- Déjame ¿Q-qué diría Ladybug?

-Tienes razón- Se queda callado por un momento-Pero de verdad quisiera quedarme así Marinett, o que sea solo un poco- Le respondió el ojiverde, quién no comprendía del todo la razón de porqué se había acostado al lado de la chica y menos que la estuviera abrazando en esos momentos sin deseos de dejarla ir.

Por su parte la joven sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el héroe, su voz le recordaba a alguien y no a cualquiera ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era Chat Noir, no Adrien, pero había algo tan extraño en todo eso, algo que estaba haciendo latir velozmente su corazón.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió cuando fuiste a luchar con el akuma? ¿A caso te… te hizo ver algo o qué?- Preguntó ella y Chat tardó un rato en responder.

\- La verdad no me mostró nada que no haya pasado antes, solo esa vez no lo toleré- Le susurró él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Marinett, quien tenía el impulso de darse vuelta y mirar el rostro del chico, aunque eso significara descubrir la identidad de este.

\- Las palabras, sus palabras me duelen princesa y más viniendo de él, las de los demás no les doy tanta importancia- Dijo el héroe y la chica noto un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-¿De quién?-Preguntó ella, pero esa vez él no dijo nada, pues este se había quedado completamente dormido, dejándola con la duda.

Marinett despertó al sentir de pronto una oleada de frío y más con la sensación que le hacía falta algo. Entonces ella se refregó los ojos, para luego mirar somnolienta su alrededor y se sorprendió al no ver al héroe a su lado, es más, parecía no estar en ninguna parte. La ojiazul lo buscó con la mirada casi desesperada o que sea quería encontrar un bultito de manta, pero sin resultado, por lo que se levantó de golpe, alejando de ella el sueño que tenía y estando dispuesta a expandir la búsqueda ¿El gatito se habría ido? No, no lo haría ¿Pero por qué no lo haría? No era como si ella lo pudiera retener en su casa o como si se hubiera acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca.

\- ¿Chat Noir?- Camina de un lado a otro- ¿No se fue no?- Preguntó ella preocupada mientras buscaba a su compañero.

Lo que ella se encontró no se lo esperaba, Tikki estaba sentada en el escritorio mientras hablaba animadamente con lo que parecía un pequeño gato negro que no dejaba de agarrar y morder objetos a su alrededor. La escena le pareció tan extraña que se quedó un largo rato viendo a ambos seres, tranquilamente en esos momentos un nuevo enemigo podía aparecer y ella seguiría parada allí, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba viendo.

\- Marinett, ya despertaste- Dijo su kwami al verla, sacándola de la especie de trance en el que se encontraba.

\- ¿Pero qué es esto?- Preguntó ella mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

\- Plagg, ahora dame mi queso- Dijo el gatito mientras tiraba el sacapuntas que estuvo a punto de tragarse.

\- Es el kwami de Chat Noir- Dijo Tikki ante la incógnita de la chica.

\- Ah- Dijo mientras asentía- Espera…- Abre bien grande sus ojos al darse cuenta- ¡¿Qué?! Eso significa que él…

-Tráeme queso, así recupero energías antes que se me enoje conmigo- Dijo Plagg interrumpiéndola.

\- Espera- Pone una mano en su frente- Lo más importante es si él sabe…

-No Marinett, quédate tranquila- Se apresuró a contestar la kwami.

-Queso por silencio- Exigió el gatito mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Está bien, ahora lo traigo- Dijo ella, hartándose un poco de las exigencias del diminuto felino.

\- Y no te preocupes, no te vas a encontrar con Chat Noir, él está en la terraza- Dijo Tikki y ante esto la joven solo asintió con la cabeza.

La pelinegra pensó que ese kwami no se parecía para nada al suyo, al final había tardado más en buscar el dichoso queso que el tiempo de que el gatito se lo había devorado. Aunque debía admitir que aquel gatito le parecía tierno a su manera, aunque no tuviera nada de modales. Por otra parte, Adrien caminaba de un lado al otro en la terraza, si Plagg no recuperaba pronto su energía no podría transformarse y no había tenido tiempo en buscarle algo para comer, ya que sabía que Marinett se iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Él aún no podía creer lo que había hecho la noche anterior, con tan solo pensarlo sentía su cara arder, no podría ver a la pelinegra a la cara y menos teniendo presente ese recuerdo de dormir abrazado a ella. Eso ahora se sumaba a sus preocupaciones, además debía transformarse cuanto antes, no quería que ella lo viera de esa forma y grande fue su alivio cuando el pequeño gatito apareció en frente suyo, relamiéndose y estando muy contento.

-Delicia, no me molestaría quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre- Dijo el felino mientras flotaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Plagg?-Preguntó Adrien.

\- El queso de aquí es hermoso- Continuó diciendo el gato con ojos en forma de corazones, ignorando completamente al chico.

\- Si ya recobrases energía transfórmame- Le exigió el rubio.

-Me está cansando hacer eso- Protestó el kwami- Un descanso no vendría mal, relájate y pásalo bien con tu novia.

\- ¡En serio Plagg!- Dijo él completamente rojo- Necesito que lo hagas.

-Sí, sí, todo por después tener más de mi hermoso camembert- Dijo el gatito, para después dejarse absorber por el anillo.

Entonces Adrien respiró hondo, se concentró en la personalidad que solo dejaba salir cuando era el héroe de París e ingresó a la habitación. Una vez adentro vio a Marinett preparando las cosas para la escuela, parecía que ya estaba lista para irse, además observó que ella ya había dejado sobre el escritorio un vaso de leche con algunas galletas para que él desayunara. Ante esto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, esa joven era muy buena persona, siempre estaba pensando en los demás como su Lady.

\- Creo que ya está- Se da media vuelta y lo ve- C-chat- Desvió su mirada mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Hola princesa-La mira fijamente para la incomodidad de ella- ¿Durmió bien?

\- Eh, s-sí- " _¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? No es por lo de anoche, no puede ser eso_ "-Pensó ella, recordando los cálidos brazos de Chat abrazándola- ¿Y t-tú…?

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien- Se sintió de pronto avergonzado por lo que había dicho-Eh, quiero, decir…, emmm, sí, dormí bien.

\- Ah- Lo observa detenidamente- P-puedo ver que te encuentras mejor de tus heridas.

\- Sí, gracias a ti- Mira por un momento las vendas que cubrían las zonas afectada, las cuales ya no le hacían sentir ningún dolor – Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela…- Dijo él, de verdad sin saber bien que más decir.

\- Cierto- Aparta su mirada que también estaba fija en las vendas del chico- La escuela-Dirige su vista hacia el reloj- ¡Kya! Se me está haciendo tarde.

-No vemos princesa- Dijo Chat, quién vio con una sonrisa como la chica asentía con rapidez y se marchaba a toda prisa de allí.

 **En la escuela**

Marinett miró el lugar donde debería estar sentado Adrien, otra vez se había ausentado y no se tranquilizó para nada cuando la profesora anunció que este estaba enfermo y que por un tiempo no iba a asistir a clase. Nuevamente se había pasado toda la jornada escolar pensando en el Agreste, sin embargo alguien más ocupaba sus pensamientos y también era un rubio con ojos verdes ¿Por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Chat? Seguro era por todo lo que este había hecho desde que se instaló en su casa, ese tonto gato no dejaba de preocuparla con cada cosa que decía o hacía.

-Marinett, Tierra llamando a Marinett ¿Hay alguien allí?- Dijo Alya, sacando a la ojiazul de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-qué? S-sí- Le respondió nerviosamente a su amiga.

-¿Qué bicho te picó?- La mira fijamente- ¿A caso estás así por Adrien?

\- Etto…- Desvía su mirada y ante eso la otra chica suspira.

\- Mira Marinett, quizás no te distes cuenta que estaba hablando con Nino por estar en las nubes, pero hoy nuevamente vamos a intentar visitar a Adrien.

-¿Qué? ¿No fueron ayer?

\- Después que Ladybug fuera tras esa rara mujer, Nino y yo nos reencontramos y fuimos a la mansión solos ya que no estabas en ninguna parte- Al escuchar eso la pelinegra sonríe levemente, sabiendo que a Alya le molestaba el hecho de no haber dado con ella- Pero no nos dejaron pasar.

\- ¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Marinett algo sorprendida.

-Ni idea, pero esta vez iremos contigo y nos aseguraremos en entrar- Le respondió ella y la ojiazul asintió, estando de acuerdo.

Increíblemente las últimas horas habían pasado rápido, por lo que Marinett junto a Nino y Alya tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al hogar del ojiverde. Al poco tiempo habían llegado a la mansión Agreste y la ojiazul estaba en un estado de nerviosismo total, sólo esperaba que Adrien no se encontrara tan mal. Al principio tuvieron suerte, Nathalie los habían dejado pasar, por lo que todos habían pensado que ya podían ver a su amigo, sin embargo cierta persona no estaba de acuerdo. Una vez que ya estaban dentro de la mansión, el padre del chico se presentó ante los tres, más serio y enojado que alguno de ellos lo habían visto antes. Con tan solo verlo la pelinegra intercambió miradas con su amiga y ella con Nino, quienes presentían una respuesta negativa de parte de aquel hombre.

\- Adrien no pude recibir visitas- Dijo el diseñador mientras los miraba con desaprobación.

\- Pero señor Agreste…- Comenzó a decir Nino, pero fue interrumpido.

-Menos de ti, creí haberte dicho que no vinieras más aquí- Le dijo con voz fría.

-¡Ey! Solo queremos ver cómo está nuestro amigo- Dijo enojado el chico, quién hubiese dicho más si no fuera que Alya lo detuvo.

\- Se tendrán que retirar, no dejaré a nadie verlo- Dijo Gabriel, tratando de finalizar el asunto.

-Escuche…- Comenzó a decir Alya seriamente, dispuesta a defender a Nino y lograr lo que se habían propuesto a ir allí. Ella no se iría tan fácilmente.

Marinett era la única que se había quedado callada y más cuando comenzó una discusión entre el diseñador y sus amigos, entonces ella provechó que todos estaban distraídos para colarse en la habitación de Adrien sin ser vista. La joven suspiró una vez que ingresó a esta, no había sido lo correcto dejar a Nino y Alya con el señor Agreste, pero ella no podía servir de mucho en esa discusión, sin mencionar que eran más sus ganas de ver al ojiverde que de enfrentarse con el padre de este. Entonces la pelinegra observó su alrededor y quedó en shock, todo… estaba hecho pedazos, como si alguien hubiese desatado toda su furia en ese sitio. Después de un tiempo la ojiazul, quién no sabría decir cuánto había estado sorprendida observando cada parte del lugar, le atacó la desesperación ¿Dónde estaba Adrien? ¿Qué había pasado allí?

-Adrien…- Dijo Marinett mientras se adentraba más en la habitación- ¿Qué significa todo esto?

 **Fin del capítulo dos.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, paciencia y reviews a:** **Nere-chan desu (Me alegra que te guste el finc, el súper rollito es lo más XD), Kurochi-shadows(Agradezco tu crítica constructiva, me encanta que te encante mi historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.),** **prietar,** **AlbaSky (Exactamente, es cómico-dramático, cosa que me olvidé agregar cuando publiqué la historias XD Y sí, mucho MariChat ), Blacki(Adoro que te adore el finc n.n trataré que los capítulos sean largos y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar. Es para amar el súper rollito XD), Jesi 3 (Te recomiendo mucho la serie, me alegra que te guste la historia n.n) y a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer este finc.**

 **Besos y abrazos psicológicos n.n**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!**

 **Sé que esta vez tarde bastante, pero el lado bueno es que les traigo un capítulo algo más largo que los anteriores n.n Espero que les guste y que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía (siempre se me pasa uno que otro error u.u)**

 **Miraculous, las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Palabras**

Otra vez se encontraba solo en la habitación de Marinett, el aburrimiento no tardó en apoderarse de él, no era como si pudiera hacer muchas cosas allí, sin embargo se negaba a abandonar ese lugar. Lo peor de sentirse como gato encerrado era que al estar en soledad recordaba y pensaba negativamente, cosa que lo estaba molestando, ya que no era algo que quisiera tener siempre presente. Se le venía a la memoria muchas cosas ¿Cómo estaría todo en su hogar? Aunque ya no sintiera que pertenecía allí, la verdad era que una parte de él quería regresar, había tantos recuerdos en aquella mansión, pero… ¿Cómo podía volver? No era capaz de ver a la cara a su padre y… tampoco a su Lady por todo lo que había hecho. Su progenitor debía de estar hecho una furia, no sabría cómo este iba a reaccionar si lo viera y con Ladybug era diferente, pero se seguía sintiendo culpable por no haber podido hacer nada, él que siempre estaba para protegerla. Esa vez la había abandonado, aunque ella no hubiese salido muy herida, lo que había hecho estaba mal y se sentía un…

" _Inútil ¿No te cansas de hacerlo?_ "

-¿Qué? ¿Y esa voz?-Mira su alrededor, sin encontrar nada- Creo que solo estoy algo cansado y por eso estoy imaginándome cosas-Suspira y se revuelve el cabello- Quizás será mejor una siesta, aunque no tenga sueño.

Chat Noir se estiró y dirigió su mirada primero a la mantita que estaba en el suelo y segundo a la cama de Marinett. Tenía una muy buena idea, una purrfecta y sonrió por eso ¿Después de todo que le podía decir la chica? Ya era casi oficial que lo había adoptado así que como buen gatito que era, debía esperarla lo más cómodo y tierno posible. Entonces Chat agarró la manta y se dirigió hacia la cama mientras silbaba contento, oh sí, manti-rollo, el súper rollito iba a regresar.

 **En la mansión Agreste**

Una pesadilla, eso era lo que debía ser, un horrible sueño, no podía ser verdad, se negaba a creerlo. Marinett buscó una y otra vez en la habitación a Adrien, sin encontrarlo ni tener un indicio de él. No entendía nada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Le robaron? ¿Lo habían secuestrado? ¿Dónde estaba? La pelinegra se preguntaba una y otra vez el paradero del chico mientras se imaginaba todo lo que le pudo haber ocurrido, haciendo que cada vez sintiera más fuerte una dolorosa presión en el pecho. Él, Adrien, su Adrien había desaparecido sin dejar más que un inútil rastro de destrucción detrás de sí que no le indicaba dónde podía estar en esos momentos. Algo había pasado y lo que menos entendía era el comportamiento del padre del chico, quien parecía tan tranquilo ante la situación ¿A caso no se preocupaba por su hijo? El hombre parecía estar más empeñado en ocultar los hechos de vez de buscar una solución.

\- Es mejor que se vayan antes de que los obligue a hacerlo- Se escuchó decir al diseñador.

\- Esa voz…- Mira en dirección de la puerta- El señor Agreste, si se da cuenta que estoy aquí me meteré en serios problemas.

Entonces la ojiazul mira una vez más el cuarto destrozado, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar que este le producía por lo que significaba. Tomó aire y salió lentamente de allí para no ser descubierta, por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Vio cómo sus amigos miraban con rabia al padre de Adrien, quien ni se inmutaba ante eso, solo se dedicaba a mantenerles una mirada fría, sin ningún rastro de emoción. No supo cuánto tiempo se había pasado desde que entró en la habitación del ojiverde, pero no había ningún avance, el señor Agreste seguía negándose a todo. Una buena respuesta era necesaria, pero se notaba que todos los intentos para conseguirla eran en vano y al poco tiempo Nathalie se había acercado a todos y lo más amablemente posible los sacó de allí, aunque al principio el grupo se resistió, no tardaron en ceder. La pelinegra sentía la intimidante mirada del señor Agreste en su espalda y a diferencia de sus amigos que voltearon a verlo con odio, la mirada de ella fue de pura tristeza.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer!- Gritó Nino molesto-¿Quién se cree que es?

\- Eh… ¿Un impresionante diseñador de moda adinerado y orgulloso?- Preguntó con sarcasmo Alya.

\- Por mi puede ser lo que quiera, pero no es justificación para echarnos de esa forma ¡Adrien es nuestro amigo! Tenemos derecho de verlo y saber cómo está- Dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Al parecer no le importa y también creo que no le agradamos- Le dijo ella indignada.

\- No sé cómo Adrien lo tolera, siempre lo está mandando y nunca lo deja ser libre- Dijo Nino con rabia mientras recordaba todas las veces que su amigo había sido rechazado o abandonado por su propio padre.

-Eso ya son asuntos familiares que no tenemos muchos detalles para opinar ¿No Marinett?- Miró a su amiga quién no le respondió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Nino mientras miraba a la ojiazul.

-Nino-Lo regañó, por lo que él la miro sin entender -Tranquila Marinett- Rodeó con un brazo a la chica, logrando sobresaltarla y de paso sacarla de sus pensamientos-Pronto Adrien estará mejor y podremos verlo- Dijo Alya para animar un poco a su amiga, quien se veía claramente triste por el Agreste.

-S-sí –Respondió ella, sin ser capaz de decir más ya que de verdad estaba así por otro motivo y no era capaz de decírselo a su amiga.

La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, nunca le había pasado nada como eso, esa clase de problemas no le sucedían a ella, así que aunque quisiera buscar una solución, no sabría por dónde empezar. Apreciaba el apoyo de su amiga, quien siempre estaba con ella para animarla, pero hablar sobre la desaparición de Adrien no le parecía lo mejor, no quería preocuparlos más de lo que la chica y Nino estaban. Por suerte a medida que regresaban de la mansión el tema de conversación había cambiado y se encargaron de distraerla hasta que llego a su casa.

Marinett ya lo tenía decidido, una vez que estuviera en su habitación se tiraría literalmente a la cama como si de una pileta se tratara para intentar ahogar sus pensamiento y sumergirse en el sueño. Sin embargo no se esperaba encontrar a Chat Noir hecho un bollito con la manta verde mientras dormía tranquilamente en su cama y al acercarse un poco juró que este estaba ronroneando. Se había olvidado completamente del héroe y ahora lo encontraba así, como un gato consentido.

\- ¿Es en serio Chat?-Preguntó ella mientras alzaba una ceja- No es gracioso- Se acerca más a él-Sal de mi cama.

\- Mmm- Abrió un poco los ojos, sonrió y se volvió a acomodar, sin darle importancia a lo que ella decía. Él estaba muy cómodo allí para cederle el lugar.

\- ¡Sal de mi cama gato malo!-" _Justo ahora que quiero dormir para olvidarme de todo_ "-¡Fuera!-Dijo ella mientras agarraba un extremo de la manta y tiraba de él.

\- Guiff- Se quejó él mientras agarraba firmemente la manta que le quería sacar.

\- Dale- Dijo la pelinegra tironeando más- " _Justo en este momento se le ocurre comportarse como un felino_ "-Pensó algo enojada.

-No seas mala princesa- Lo miró algo molesto- Estoy calentito-Sonríe levemente- Si quieres podes dormir conmigo.

\- No de nuevo gato libidinoso- Dijo la ojiazul algo sonrojada mientras lo miraba con molestia.

-¿Libidinoso yo? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso princesa?- Preguntó él con ojitos brillosos y la carita más tierna que sabía poner.

-No, todo menos esa carita, no soporto cuando alguien hace eso-Dijo la pelinegra mientras evitaba verlo, este parecía el gato con botas de Shrek.

\- Quizás te equivocaste de palabra, quizás quisiste decir mimoso, tierno…

-Ya basta, sabes a lo que me refiero-Le interrumpió ella, quién infló sus mejillas.

-¿Eh?- Recuerda la noche anterior y se sonroja- No, espera eso yo…

\- ¡Cállate gato tonto!- Le gritó mientras tiraba con mayor fuerza de la manta, haciendo que el chico se acercara más al borde de la cama.

\- Pero princesa…

\- No hables más y sal de mi cama- Le ordenó Marinett sin querer escucharlo.

-No quiero-Dijo él mientras entrecerraba los ojos- Deja mi manta en paz.

\- Es MI MANTA- Dijo ella enfatizando las últimas palabras.

\- Tú me la diste, así que es mi mantita, yo soy "Manti-Rollo" por si lo olvidaste- Dijo el ojiverde siguiéndole el juego.

Chat Noir no comprendía nada, la pelinegra quería sumirse en sus sueños para dejar de pensar en Adrien, así intentar no estar tan afectada por el Agreste y también tener en mente al chico con quien se estaba comportando tan infantil. Por su parte el ojiverde no lograba entenderla por completo y menos a sí mismo, últimamente le gustaba tener esas discusiones con Marinett, de cierta forma lo hacía olvidar todo lo que lo podía afectar. Entonces ambos negándose a hacer lo que el otro le decía, jalaron cada uno por su lado a la pobre manta que parecía que en poco tiempo esta se podría llegar a romper. Lo que menos esperaban ambos era que llegó un momento en el que Marinett tiró más que el héroe, cosa que hizo que el chico saliera disparado hacia ella, teniendo como resultado a la joven en el suelo y sobre esta a Chat.

-Eso dolió- Dijo la pelinegra quien había cerrado sus ojos por un momento a causa de la caída.

-Ni lo menciones- La mira con ojos entre cerrados y se queda por un momento sorprendido al verla mientras la imagen de ella se le confundía con la de alguien más- " _Ladybug_ "- Pensó el chico sin creerlo.

\- Chat…- Dijo Marinett, sacándolo de su ensoñación- Quítate- Levantó su brazo y colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del chico y seguido a esto giró la cabeza de este para que mire para otro lado.

\- Esto me resulta demasiado familiar- Susurró él mientras la miraba de reojo- "¿ _Por qué ella me recuerda a mi Lady_?"-Se preguntó.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó molesta-Deja de murmurar y quítate de una vez.

\- Perdón- Se apresuró a levantarse, para luego tenderle la mano para ayudarla, ella lo miró por un segundo, cambiando su expresión, preocupándolo un poco- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí- Agarró la mano que le ofrecía y se levantó-No es como si me lastimaras o algo- Dijo ella mientras desviaba su mirada.

\- No me refiero a eso- Acercó su rostro al de la chica, haciendo que esta lo mirara con sorpresa-¿Por qué tan triste princesa?-Preguntó Chat mientras la observaba atentamente, él conocía bien esa expresión.

\- ¿Q-qué dices? P-por nada- Le respondió ella mientras apartaba su mirada de la del chico otra vez, quién parecía leerla con facilidad, haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

\- No me mientas-Acarició con una mano la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que esta lo volviera a verlo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro- Lo puedo ver en tus ojos color cielo, algo te atormenta.

\- Pues…-" _Estaba actuando normal ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? "-_ Pensó ella mientras sostenía su mirada, perdiéndose en la del héroe, los ojos de este se parecían tanto a los de…-Adrien- Susurró.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él, algo sorprendido, alejando rápidamente su mano de ella, cosa que le extraño a la joven y más por lo tenso que el chico se había puesto.

-…Adrien desapareció y dicen que está enfermo de vez de la verdad- Dijo Marinett tristemente mientras bajaba su mirada.

-¿Adrien?-Preguntó Chat, quien estaba algo aliviado, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de su identidad.

\- E-es un chico que va conmigo a la escuela- Dijo ella algo incómoda.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que desapareció?-" _No es como si no esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de mi ausencia, pero no esperaba que ya se divulgara_ "- Pensó él.

\- Fui con Nino y Alya a verlo, pero no nos dejaron y yo…-Desvía nuevamente su mirada-Antes de irnos fui a su habitación- Dijo ella con algo de vergüenza, ya que había entrado a un cuarto privado y más que pertenecía al chico que tanto le gusta.

-Ah…-" _Entonces ella sola lo sabe"_ \- Pensó Chat, para luego relajarse un poco.

\- ¿Qué ah? –Lo mira algo molesta-Él está desaparecido y solo dices eso ¿Y si algo le pasó? No puedo creer que lo tomes con indiferencia.

-Tranquila, él está bien- Dijo Chat sin emoción alguna.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-Preguntó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Solo lo sé-" _Porque yo soy Adrien"_ \- Pero no te puedo decir porqué.

\- ¿Qué?-Lo mira sin entender lo que decía y menos su actitud-Pero si tú sabes algo, lo que sea podremos encontrarlo… -Dijo Marinett, pero fue interrumpida por el héroe.

\- No creo que sea motivo para preocuparse tanto- Evitó su mirada- No lo veo necesario-" _¿Por qué te preocupas así? Apenas me conoces_ "-Pensó él sin comprender la actitud de la chica.

-¿Qué no es motivo?-Preguntó la ojiazul con enojo - Es importante, hay que buscarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no quiere que lo encuentre? ¿Y si simplemente quiere que lo dejen en paz?-Peguntó él mientras seguía negándose a verla.

\- Adrien no haría algo como eso- Dijo ella, estando segura de ello.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿A caso lo conoces? ¿Hay alguien que lo conozca o comprenda de verdad?- Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda- Yo creo que no.

-¿Por qué decís eso? No entiendo…- Comenzó a decir ella, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por Chat Noir.

-Olvídalo, no quiero hablar más del tema Marinett- Su voz era fría y algo distante, cosa que la sorprendió-Voy a salir.

\- Chat…-Comenzó a decir ella, sin embargo el chico no la dejó hablar.

-Perdóname Marinett, solo… tengo que pensar un poco- Tocó su frente con la mano derecha, el anillo de este pareció centellar por un momento- Necesito aire.

Entonces la pelinegra vio como este volteó a verla una vez más antes de retirarse y nuevamente ella pudo ver claramente lo herido y triste que se encontraba, sin saber con certeza la razón de que estuviera en ese estado ¿Cuántas veces ella se iba a quedar sin hacer nada? Debía pensar antes de hablar, lo que había dicho parecía haber afectado a Chat, no midió sus palabras y por ese motivo había sucedido eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Se preguntó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en su cama, quien de repente se sintió desanimada y triste- Yo… otra vez lo dejé ir- Dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba la mantita verde y la abraza.

\- Marinett- La llamó su kwami, apareciendo al lado suyo de un momento a otro.

\- Tikki- Dijo mientras volteaba a verla.

-Creo que debes prestar más atención a tu entorno- Dijo la kwami mientras la miraba fijamente.

\- Pero…

\- Ve tras él, por favor, solo hazlo- Le pidió la mariquita.

-Yo…- La mira por un momento y luego asiente con la cabeza- Está bien, vamos tras ese gatito-Dijo ella mientras dejaba la manta sobre la cama- Tikki transfórmame.

 **En las calles de París**

Una vez más se encontraba en frente de la torre Eiffel, no sabía por qué, pero muchas veces se encontraba yendo allí inconscientemente, quizás era por la vista, tal vez era porque le gustaba la expresión en el rostro de su Lady al observar la torre. Ver como aquella estructura de noche con sus luces iluminaba a Ladybug, haciéndola ver más bella de lo que ya era ante sus ojos. Faltaban horas para que oscureciera, si iba a estar solo prefería estar bajo el manto de la noche, la cual parecía hacerle sentir una especie de protección, estar cubierto, sin ser visto con facilidad por los demás de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba. Eso era lo que necesitaba, calma, la cual había perdido con la pequeña discusión con Marinett, él no quería hablar del tema, pero ella insistía, sin embargo no era motivo para que la tratara de la forma que hizo.

\- Entonces mi padre mintió, al parecer no le hace nada que su propio hijo desaparezca, no es como si me sorprendiera, pero esperaba algo más- Pensó él en voz alta con la mirada perdida y sin emoción en su voz.

-¿Es injusto no lo crees? Yo si fuera tú ya lo hubiese odiado hace ya un largo tiempo-Dijo una voz conocida, la cual hizo que el héroe se sobresaltara al escucharla.

\- ¿Pero qué…?-Preguntó él mientras se daba vuelta, para después ver con sorpresa a la mujer del día anterior.

\- Hola Chat Noir-Saludó la ella mientras le sonreía y él la miro extrañado ¿A caso esa mujer podía flotar? ¿El otro día lo había hecho?

-Pero si tú eres…- Se queda pensando por un tiempo-Eres…- Hizo un esfuerzo en recordarlo- Etto- La mira apenado- Disculpa, no tengo ni idea.

\- Remember- Dijo ella algo molesta mientras se acercaba un poco a él.

\- No me lo digas en ingles que de verdad no me acuerdo ¿Estás segura que lo mencionaste?-Preguntó el chico mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¡Así me llamo gato tonto!- Le gritó enojada.

-Ah… -Dijo él en voz baja, quién se había agarrado sus orejas de gato ante el grito de la mujer-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿A caso deseas una revancha? La verdad es no estoy de ánimos para esas cosas.

-Por suerte para ti no voy a pelear contigo, al menos no ahora-Lo miró fijamente- Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba aquí, algo en ti me atrajo.

\- Debió ser mi encanto, vuelve locas a las damas- Dijo él mientras sonreía.

-Ese sentido del humor para cubrir tus emociones no sirven conmigo, tus sentimiento los leo como un libro abierto, ese dolor, rechazo, indignación y la profunda soledad tuya es atrayente- Sonríe mientras se acerca un poco más a él, haciendo que casi no hubiese distancia entre ambos- Sabes lo que pueden producir esos sentimientos- Tocó el cascabel del héroe, para luego reír.

\- Claro que lo sé-Mantuvo su mirada en ella - Aunque atraiga un centenar de akumas, será en vano conmigo, nunca me tendrán a mí o a mi miracoulus-Le respondió seriamente.

-¿Crees que solo querríamos eso?- Preguntó Remember quien alejó su atención del cascabel para centrarla en él y acercar su rostro al del chico.

-¿Qué más desearían? – Preguntó Chat, quien trataba en no pensar en lo incómodo que se le hacía tenerla tan cerca de él.

\- Muchas cosas- Sus ojos brillaron, haciendo que el héroe le prestara más atención, dándose cuenta que estos eran de un color rojo intenso-Quizás nos gustaría a un gatito como tú con nosotros.

-No seré su mascota, este gato ya tiene dueña- Dijo el ojiverde, negándose al instante.

\- Oh- Fingió tristeza-Te verías muy bien con cadenas y un akuma, es una lástima.

-Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme con mi atuendo actual y nunca estaría con personas como ustedes que solo hacen sufrir a los demás.

\- Eso lo veremos gatito-Acarició la mejilla de él, cortándola con apenas un rose de su mano- Te veré pronto- Le guiñó un ojo, para después alejarse para alivio del chico y seguido a eso irse de allí.

-No sé qué planeas- Tocó con una de sus manos la herida e hizo una mueca- Pero no resultará, mi Lady y yo siempre los derrotaremos.

- _Eso lo veremos…_

 _-_ ¿Otra vez estoy escuchando cosas?- Miró a su alrededor, pero no ve a la persona que se dirigía a él- Quizás solo es mi imaginación.

-Chat-Lo llamó otra voz, la cual hace latir rápidamente a su corazón.

-Ah, sí es mi Lady-Sonrió levemente al verla, era inconfundible, se trataba de ella.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó la chica una vez que estuvo a unos pocos pasos de él.

\- Nada- Se encogió de hombros- Me vino a molestar y a recordarme su nombre, a que no me vas a creer cuando te diga cómo se llama-Dijo algo divertido.

\- No bromees, ella tiene algo raro, es diferente que antes, por un segundo pensé que te atacaría- Dijo Ladybug una vez que estuvo a pocos pasos de él.

-¿Otra vez preocupándote demás mi Lady?- La tomó de la mano y la besó- Usted y Marinett se preocupan mucho, en eso son iguales.

-¿P-pero qué dices?- Apartó su mano y lo miró molesta, estando algo sonrojada- Toma en serio las cosas.

-Entiendo, pero…- Desvió su mirada- A veces es bueno fingir que los problemas no son la gran cosa.

\- No lo creo, cuando uno lo guarda y se queda callado por mucho tiempo se destroza por dentro- Dijo ella, quien con cierta inseguridad acarició la mejilla dañada de Chat, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que este se sonrojara.

\- Nunca había escuchada una definición tan acertada a lo que suelo hacer mi Lady- Dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras agarraba la mano en su rostro y la acariciaba.

-¿Y se supone que eso me debe de tranquilizar?- Preguntó ella mientras lo miraba con tristeza.

-No- Se ríe sin gracia, al mismo tiempo que alejaba la mano de la chica de él y después la soltaba- No veo que eso sea posible mi Lady.

-¿De todas formas de qué hablaron? –Preguntó ella al ver que por ese lado la conversación no avanzaba-Parecías raro.

\- Ya lo dije-Se encoge de hombros-Su nombre y me molestó con lo mismo de antes.

\- No aclaras nada- Dijo ella, ya estando cansada de que no le respondiera lo que quería.

-No aclaro porque oscurece, hay cosas que de verdad no quiero hablar, ni siquiera a ti mi Lady- Dijo él en voz baja mientras se sentaba y miraba la torre Eiffel.

-Ya me estoy dando cuenta- Dijo Ladybug, quién lo imitó, sentándose a su lado.

-¿De qué mi Lady? –Preguntó él mientras la miraba con algo de interés.

\- Que siempre que alguien saca algún tema que te afecta tratas de evitarlo de diferentes formas- Le respondió la pelinegra, quién miraba el paisaje frente a ellos.

-Que lista- Dirige su mirada en la misma dirección que la chica-Ahora solo tienes que buscar la forma de que yo quiera hablar sobre ello.

-Chat-Lo mira con reproche- De verdad creo que tenemos que hablar al respecto, yo no quiero que tú sigas pensando tan negativamente…

\- ¡Eso!-Exclamó de un momento a otro mientras se paraba de golpe, sobresaltando a Ladybug -Ya lo entiendo.

\- ¿Qué?-Preguntó ella sin comprender mientras parpadeaba varias veces.

-Es obvio, siempre fue tan claro- Continuó diciendo él, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Qué cosa? Uff ¿Ves que cambias de tema para evitar hablar sobre lo que te hace daño?-Preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mi Lady, ya sé que pueden planear Remember y Hawk Moth- Dijo Chat mientras sonreía.

-¿Tiene que ver con los recuerdos y sentimientos de la personas?-Preguntó ella, lo cual era lo único que se le ocurría al pensar en la mujer akumatizada.

\- Precisamente eso, adoro cuando me lees la mente-La chica frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por él-Todos esos pensamientos negativos pueden atraer akumas, de a poco pude obtener un ejército si quiere y más si Remember puede acelerar el proceso.

\- ¿Será de verdad ese el objetivo? –Preguntó ella, no estando muy convencida.

\- No lo sé, pero por algo Remember sigue bajo sus órdenes-" _Y por algo me querrá a mí_ "-Pensó el ojiverde.

\- Entonces hay que detenerla- Se para- ¿Sabes dónde se habrá ido?

\- Ni idea, pero será mejor patrullar, de seguro veremos algún cambia, una señal o algo que nos llame-Le respondió Chat.

\- ¿Entonces esperamos que nos ponga una trampa?- Preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

\- Y sí, después de todo no hay problemas sin gato encerrado- Dijo el ojiverde mientras sonreía.

 **En el escondite de Hawk Moth**

Remember ingresa a la guarida de Hawk Moth, observa su alrededor en su búsqueda, hasta que lo encuentra con la mirada perdida observando París. La joven sonrió y se acercó a pasos lentos al hombre, quién no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia. Entonces este voltea a verla, para después mantener su mirada seria en ella. Remember no se dejó intimidar, sonrió y se abanicó mientras lo miraba divertida, al parecer había interrumpido la meditación del portador del miracoulus de la mariposa. Era aburrido para ella esperar que Hawk Moth le diera nuevas órdenes y parecía no muy interesado en decirle su próximo movimiento, sin embargo sabía cómo hacer que él le dirigiera la palabra.

\- ¿Entonces me das permiso de divertirme?-Preguntó Remember mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Haz lo que quieras, sabes bien cuáles son mis condiciones- Le respondió fríamente.

\- Claro-Sonríe y cierra su abanico-Cómo olvidar los miracoulus de Chat Noir y Ladybug.

\- No solo eso-Dijo Hawk Moth, quién desvió su mirada hacia su bastón y golpeó con este el suelo.

\- Ah- Asiente al comprender lo que el hombre pensaba- ¿Interesado en alguien más?

\- Lo sabes bien, él tiene potencial-Le respondió él sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Entonces cuál será mi próximo movimiento?-Preguntó la mujer.

\- Se el detonador, el resto me encargo yo-Le respondió, para luego darle la espalda- Solo haz eso.

\- Con gusto- Hace una pequeña reverencia- Déjemelo a mí- " _Esto va a ser divertido_ "-Pensó ella mientras sonreía.

 **En París**

Chat Noir y Ladybug habían empezado a patrullar, observaron con atención cada calle, en busca de algún indicio de Remember, pero no fue hasta que se aproximado al centro de París cuando encontraron lo que querían y a la vez no. En uno de los edificios más altos se encontraba la mujer akumatizada, quien los esperaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y ninguna pizca de remordimiento por las personas que yacían desparramadas por toda la calle, hechas un ovillo por el dolor. Chat fue el primero en acercarse a la mujer, se lo veía enojado y la pelinegra solo lo siguió algo preocupada por la actitud de él, esperando que las cosas no salieran como la última vez.

 **-** ¿Tanto deseas hacerle daño a los demás? ¿A caso quieres atraer akumas para tener más aliados o qué? **–** Preguntó Chat una vez que él y Ladybug estuvieron frente a la mujer.

\- ¿Más personas akumatizadas?-Se ríe, sorprendiendo a los héroes- Eso suena bien, pero hay cosas mejores, premios mejores- Dijo Remember mientras miraba fijamente a Chat.

-No hay premio que ganar, nadie estará de tu parte- Dijo Ladybug mientras la atacaba con su yoyo, pero la mujer lo esquivó con facilidad.

\- ¿Otra vez va a ser lo mismo?- Agita su abanico haciendo aparecer mariposas que se dirigieron directamente hacia los héroes- No sean aburridos.

\- Mira quién habla, eso no servirá de nuevo- Dijo Ladybug al mismo tiempo que hacía girar su yoyo, destruyendo a los insectos voladores.

\- No caeremos en ese viejo truco- Dijo Chat quién había acabado con las mariposas que lo molestaba.

-Ya veo- Sonrió- Pero tengo nuevos trucos- Dijo Remember mientras cerraba su abanico y con esa acción el aires comenzó a girar en círculos, recogiendo el polvo que se habían hecho los insectos, para después estos se regeneraran y cambiaran de color.

-Los regresaste a la normalidad, no será un problema acabar con ellos otra vez- Dijo Chat.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- Niega con la cabeza- Mis pequeñas aprendieron cosas.

\- Chat hay algo diferente…- Dejó de hablar al ver cómo las mariposas se lanzan hacia ella, rodeándola, pegándose a su cuerpo-Me atraparon- Trata de soltarse- No puedo liberarme.

\- Mi Lady, ya voy- Dijo el ojiverde con intención de ir a ayudarla, sin embargo Remember agitando nuevamente su abanico hizo aparecer más mariposas para detenerlo.

\- Quietito gatito- Dijo la mujer, para después reírse.

\- Otra vez estas molestas cosas- Dijo él, quién otra vez se vio lastimado por las mariposas mientras intentaba deshacerse de estas.

-Chat…- Comenzó a decir Ladybug, quién logró liberar una de sus manos y trataba de alcanzar su yoyo, el cual se le había caído al ser atrapada.

\- Quédate ahí, no intentes nada-" _No me lo perdonaría si salieras nuevamente herida_ "- Pensó el héroe, quién la miró de reojo.

-¡No digas eso gato tonto! Somos un equipo ¿Lo recuerdas?- Dijo ella tratando de que él comprendiera, no podía simplemente abandonarlo como si nada.

\- Ahora se invirtieron los papeles, que divertido ¿No eras tú el inútil Chat Noir?- Se burló Remember.

\- Ya cállate- Le respondió él mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Cierto, no eres débil y sin utilidad, tienes un potencial increíble ¿Por qué siempre te reprimes? Sabes bien todo lo que podrías hacer si te lo propones- Dijo la mujer mientras se apantallaba.

-¿Por qué tanto me quieres a mí?-Preguntó él desconcentrándose un poco, por lo que algunas partes de su cuerpo fueron cortadas por las alas de las mariposas.

-Por alguna razón Hawk Moth está interesado en ti, quizás ve lo mismo que yo-Le respondió ella, la cual en ningún momento borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Déjalo en paz- Dijo Ladybug, quien por fin logró agarrar su yoyo.

\- Pobre Ladybug, no puedes hacer nada estando completamente paralizada- Dijo Remember fingiendo tristeza.

\- No te atrevas a dañarla otra vez, si no…

\- ¿Si no qué?- Le interrumpió ella, haciendo enojar más al chico- Estás completamente inmóvil, aunque te liberes de mis preciosas mariposas, haré que mil más te vuelvan a atacar- Sonríe- ¿Te lo dije antes no? Todo ese dolor que desprendes es muy atrayente, imagínate lo que sería si te poseyera un akuma.

\- Eso no pasará, Chat no caería ante eso- Dijo Ladybug mientras sostenía con fuerza su yoyo entre sus manos.

\- Quizás sea verdad, pero después de todo debajo de ese traje solo es un pobre niño herido preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?- Dijo Remember provocando al héroe.

\- Cállate- Con un giro de su bastón se desase de los insectos de su alrededor- Ya no digas más-Dijo mientras la miraba con odio.

-¿A caso miento? Corrígeme si me equivoco, puedo ver tus recuerdos, mis pequeñas tienen también esa habilidad, me informan sobre mis víctimas-Chat la miró sorprendido- Sé quién eres, entiendo tu sufrimiento y voy a hacer que te encadenes a él, sumiéndote en la completa oscuridad- Dijo ella mientras cerraba su abanico.

\- Como si te dejara hacer eso y ya deja de meterte en mis recuerdos- Dijo Chat, quién se lanzó hacia ella para atacarla.

-Pero si no lo vas a poder evitar-Lo esquiva, haciendo que este le hiciera una grieta el suelo con su bastón- Dime Chat… ¿Por qué huiste? ¿Por qué trataste de destruir todo lo que dejabas atrás? La chica que tanto amas vive rechazándote "¿Qué tengo yo de malo?" Te preguntas una y otra vez - Sonrió- Oh cómo olvidarlo ¿Qué pasó con tu madre?- Preguntó para después reírse.

\- Basta, no sabes nada- Tembló sin poder evitarlo y sintió sus ojos arder- No menciones a mi madre.

\- ¿Por qué tan sensible? ¿No me digas que ella también te abandonó? ¿A caso siempre te dejan solo?-Preguntó Remember sin tacto alguno.

\- Eso no…- Susurró el joven con la voz quebrada- No es verdad…- " _¿O sí?-_ Se preguntó con tristeza, quizás esa mujer tenía razón.

\- Justo lo que quería, un hermoso momento de debilidad- Lo vio triunfante- Mis pequeñas, a él.

\- No de nuevo… ¡Chat!- Gritó Ladybug al ver al chico siendo cubierto por completo por las mariposas a tal punto que apenas era visible.

* * *

- _¡Chat!_

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Se preguntó él mientras observaba su alrededor, todo estaba en completa oscuridad.

-Por fin estamos cara a cara Chat Noir- Dijo una voz, haciendo que el chico se volteara.

\- No puede ser- Lo mira con incredulidad- Tu…

-Te propongo un trato, este es simple, yo te doy lo que quieres a cambio de lo que yo quiero- Dijo Hawk Moth.

-No hay trato, nunca lo habrá- Le respondió el ojiverde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Seguro? No tienes elección, ya fuiste contaminado por uno de mis akumas- Dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Estás bromeando no? ¿En qué momento?-Preguntó Chat mientras alzaba una ceja.

\- Pues- Sonríe- Cuando comenzó todo, en una noche de sufrimiento, cuando una pequeña mariposa oscura tuvo la intensión de acercarse a una pobre alma dolida.

\- Pero si ese akuma yo… lo destruí- Dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Exactamente, lo hiciste pedazos, haciendo que toda esa energía negativa se adhiriera a ti ¿Por qué tus recuerdos cada vez son peor? ¿A caso no te preguntás eso? –Dijo Hawk Moth- Fue fácil contactar contigo y más ahora con ayuda de Remember.

-Eso quiere decir que por tu culpa yo no puedo quitarme esos pensamientos negativo, también eras esa voz en mi cabeza que me molestaba como el zumbido de un insecto- Lo miró enojado- ¿Qué deseas ganar con esto?

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás lo mismo que tú- Dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba un poco hacia él.

-Como si yo quisiera algo como tú-Dijo Chat retrocediendo, debía hallar una manera para derrotarlo.

\- ¿A caso tu vida es perfecta? Si es así… ¿Por qué dejarla atrás?-Preguntó Hawk Moth, debía hacerle ver que la única solución era estar a su lado.

\- La perfección no existe- Le respondió el héroe, sin querer pensar en lo que el otro decía.

-Todo sería perfecto, tan solo tendrías que unirte a mí, solo piénsalo, podrías tener todo- Dijo el portador de miracoulus de la mariposa.

-¿Todo?-Preguntó Chat con cierto interés.

\- Sí, lo que siempre quisiste, solo necesitamos ambos miracoulus- Lo miró fijamente- Sólo piénsalo, todo ese poder, lograr hacer lo que sea.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte? ¿Cómo sabré que lo que me dices es verdad?-Preguntó el chico seriamente.

-Tú lo sabes, no hay explicación-Le respondió mientras sonreía.

 _-Chat ¿Me escuchas Chat? ¡Despierta!_

\- Todo esto es tentador…-Admitió el ojiverde.

 _Por favor Chat, no dejes que te engañe ¡Regresa!_

 _-_ Yo…- Cierra por un momento sus ojos y la imagen de Ladybug y de Marinett aparece en su mente.

-¡ _Vuelve a mí gato tonto_!

\- Gracias-Sonríe- "Esa _voz, es mi Lady, ella me espera, no tengo tiempo que perder con_ _Hawk Moth"_ -Pero no lo necesito.

-¿Qué dices?- Lo miró con incredulidad, para luego cambiar su expresión a una llena de cólera- Sabes bien lo que eso significa.

\- Estoy bien, aunque sea mentira, lo estaré si tengo a mi Lady y mi princesa conmigo, nada más me hace falta- Dijo Chat mientras lo miraba desafiante.

\- Te equivocas, sabes bien que no tienes y puedes recuperarlo- Le recordó el hombre como último intento.

\- Debe haber otra forma, nunca estaría contra mi Lady, así que es mejor que desaparezcas-Dijo el ojiverde con decisión, hallaría otra forma, no caería a la tentación.

\- Que ingenuo- Se ríe- ¿De verdad crees que puedes deshacerte de mí? Puedo controlarte a la fuerza si quiero.

-Pues inténtalo- Agarra su bastón y se pone en posición de ataque- ¿Qué esperas Hawk Moth?

-Esto no va a ser un reto- Dijo el hombre con calma.

Entonces Chat Noir se lanza contra Hawk Moth quien lo esquiva con facilidad, había que reconocer que este era bastante hábil, cada ataque que realizaba el ojiverde era esquivado con facilidad por la velocidad que poseía ¿Cómo se podía desplazar tanta rapidez? A ese paso el héroe iba a ser el primero en cansarse, debía hacer algo y ya. Por otra parte el hombre lo analizaba con la mirada, sabía bien que su oponente estaba siendo confiado e imprudente, después de todo solo era un niño. Sin embargo lo estaba subestimando, ya que cada movimiento que este realizaba con su bastón estaba más cerca de hacerle daño. Y fue entonces que el héroe al ver que lo que hacía no estaba teniendo éxito decide cambiar su forma de atacar, ya no siendo tan al azar, logrando así herir al enmascarado. Hawk Moth retrocedió sorprendido mientras se tocaba la zona afectada, el brazo izquierdo de este estaba dolorido por el golpe que había recibido, además por culpa de este había soltado su bastón, el cual había salido rodando lejos de él.

\- Pensé que podrías hacer lo que tanto dijiste ¿Qué ocurrió mariposita?-Preguntó burlonamente Chat mientras sonreía.

\- Cállate niño- Lo fulminó con la mirada- Eso solo fue el calentamiento- Chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer miles de akumas oscuros.

-¿Dónde salieron tantos?-Preguntó el ojiverde sin creerlo.

\- ¿De dónde van a ser?-Lo señaló- De tu interior ¿A caso todavía no te das cuenta en dónde estamos?

-¿Qué? No puede ser- Dijo él antes de que viera cómo es rodeado por las mariposas, las cuales al fijarse mejor algunas salían de su cuerpo.

 _-Chat ¡Chat!_

* * *

-¡Chat!- Gritó nuevamente LadyBug, quien miraba con miedo como su compañero era herido.

-Ya deja de gritar niña, él no te escucha- Sonrió- Y ahora es tu turno.

\- No lo creo- Se paró con dificultad, para luego golpear con su yoyo a la capa de mariposas que la cubrían, logrando desasearse de estas- Yo lo salvaré.

\- ¿Salvarlo? No me hagas reír, ni siquiera te puedes salvar a ti misma- Dijo mientras tapaba parte de su rostro con el abanico.

-Ya verás, Lucky Cham- Dijo ella mientras activaba su habilidad especial, esperando que le diera la posibilidad de salir victoriosa.

\- No le temo a tu poder-Dijo Remember, quien a pesar de lo que decía retrocedió ante el posible peligro.

-¿Quién dijo que solo intentaría contigo?- Preguntó LadyBug mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Qué?-Preguntó sin entender la mujer.

Entonces la chica mira lo que le había ofrecido el Lucky Cham, era solamente un pequeño atrapa sueños, todavía no sabía con exactitud qué podía hacer con este, sin embargo confiaba que iba a funcionar, así tenía que ser por Chat. Entonces LadyBug miró con decisión a Remember, era ahora o nunca, no debía dudar y se armó con suficiente valor para dirigirse hacia la mujer, quién no se la iba a poner fácil. Ella debía concentrarse, siempre que hacía eso la solución aparecía en su visión, tenía que ver las señales, esa no sería la excepción, no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

-¿Ya te vas a rendir?-Preguntó el hombre mientras miraba fijamente a Chat Noir.

-Nunca- Llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, el dolor que sentía era intenso- Este es mi interior, si quiero puedo sacarte.

\- Impresionante, más te revelas, más me das deseos de que estés a mi lado- Dijo Hawk Moth mientras agarraba su bastón y después lo miraba fijamente.

\- Sigue soñando, esto es solo una pesadilla- Dijo el ojiverde, quién pensaba una solución para el problema en el que estaba.

\- Continúa hablando, es interesante ver hasta dónde podes llegar- Le respondió el hombre con algo de diversión.

- _No te rindas Chat, tan solo aguanta un poco más._

-Pues consíguete una silla, esto va a tardar- Dijo Chat, quien le sonrió confiado.

\- Ya casi Chat, solo espera un poco- Dijo LadyBug, quién esquivó el ataque de Remember, para luego darse media vuelta y hacer que las mariposas pasaran por el atrapa sueños, haciendo que estas se volvieran completamente blancas.

-¿Qué les has hecho a mis pequeñas?-Preguntó con horror la mujer.

\- Las purifiqué y justamente eso haré con todas, incluyéndote- Le respondió la pelinegra, quién seguía purificando cada mariposa que encontraba, para después acercarse a Remember.

-No te atrevas, no te acerques-Retrocedió- ¡Aléjate!- Gritó, para luego comenzar a crear más y más insectos con su abanico para alejar a la ojiazul.

Le costó mucho a LadyBug poder purificar a todas las mariposas que le lanzaba, esa acción la cansaba mucho al consumir una gran parte de su energía, pero valió la pena, ya que una vez que se deshizo de la maldad de una gran cantidad de los insectos hizo que estos fuera contra su creadora. Remember vio con espanto como las mariposas la rodeaban y paralizaba, quedado completamente inmóvil. La pelinegra tranquilamente podía terminar con todo, pero al aprovechar la inmovilidad de la mujer, se dirigió hacia el ojiverde, haciendo que las mariposas se alejaran y dejaran de atacarlo, en ese mismo momento en el subconsciente del chico, este con decisión sostuvo con más fuerza su bastón y dispersó los akumas que no lo dejaban en paz, a pesar que estos no paraban de brotar de él. Cuando Hawk Moth había empezado a reírse con crueldad al intento en vano del héroe, se quedó impactado al ver que este era rodeado por una luz, la cual hizo que dejaran de aparecer las mariposas contaminadas.

-No estoy solo- Sonrió- Perdiste y nunca lograrás tus ambiciones- Dijo Chat quién con su bastón hizo que este reflejara la luz purificadora y fura directamente al hombre.

\- Claro-Sonrió-Eso lo veremos-Dijo el hombre, antes de ser cubierto por la luz y desaparecer.

\- -Ya todo termino- Dijo el ojiverde, el cual de pronto se sintió mareado, para después caer en la nada, en una oscuridad infinita.

* * *

\- ¡Chat!-Gritó LadyBug, quien lo sostenía entre sus brazos- ¡Por favor despierta!

\- M-mi Lady- Dijo él mientras abría sus ojos y la miraba.

\- Chat- Suspiró la chica aliviada y una lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos sin su consentimiento.

\- Mi Lady-La miró con sorpresa- ¿A caso estás llorando?

-¿Q-qué? N-no- Desvíó su mirada algo sonrojada, para después limpiar los restos de agua salada de sus ojos- Claro que no.

-Mi Lady- Sonrió, levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de ella- Yo…

-No puede ser eso, yo no lo permitiré- Dijo Remember, quién había interrumpido no tan solo lo que el héroe iba a decir, también el momento- Yo todavía puedo continuar…-Se esforzó por liberarse, sin resultados.

-Parece que a alguien no le gusta estar en el lugar de los demás- Dijo Chat mientras se incorporaba.

-Espera, no te levantes- Dijo la peligra tratando de detenerlo.

\- Estoy bien mi Lady- Dijo él una vez que estuvo levantado- Unos cuantos rasguños no es nada.

-Gato tonto- Se paró y lo miró molesta- Estás peor que antes- Dijo mientras veía las heridas del chico, las cuales eran más que la otra vez.

\- Gracias- Dijo él mientras le sonreía.

-No era un cumplido-Estufó- Una vez que terminemos más vale que me dejes curarte y no quiero peros-Dijo la pelinegra, quien se cruzó de brazos, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba fijamente.

-Como desees mi Lady, ahora a lo importante- Dijo Chat, para luego mirar a Remember, quién le sostuvo la mirada.

\- Déjamelo a mí- Se acercó a la mujer- Ya hiciste suficiente- Dijo Ladybug mientras le sacaba el abanico y lo rompe, haciendo que saliera el akuma, el cual tenía una apariencia algo diferente a uno normal. Este fue atrapado por el yoyo, purificándolo al instante, para luego salir una mariposa completamente blanca.

\- No me dejas divertirme- Dijo el ojiverde mientras hacía un puchero.

\- Casi, estuvo cerca- Miró al héroe y sonrió- La próxima vez pregunta qué fue lo que de verdad pasó con tu madre- Dijo la mujer, antes de que todo la negatividad producida por el akuma desapareciera por completo en ella.

Chat Noir se quedó congelado al escuchar lo último dicho por Remember ¿Podía ser que ella sabía algo de verdad? ¿No lo torturaba sin razón? Una sensación inexplicable lo invadió ¿A caso la única que le podía dar respuestas iba a desaparecer? Observó como la apariencia de la mujer cambiaba y cuando esta la miró a los ojos le dio un escalofríos, algo en la mirada de esta lo perturbaba, lo intimidaba, le hacía enojar ¿Y si ella era la excepción y recordaba todo? Eso significaría que sabía algo sobre su madre y nuevamente se estaba burlando de él. Agarró con fuerza su bastón, si era así, si ese fuera el caso, no se lo permitiría, entonces la miró con odio y avanzó lentamente hacia ella.

 **Fin del capítulo tres.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Ya estamos llegando al final de la historia y es posible que actualice pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, mucha paciencia y reviews a: prietar, Andrea M (Me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir, una de las cosas que más me gusta es transmitir los sentimiento de los personajes de mis historias, gracias por leer), karenpage(Me encanta que te encante el finc XD Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar), alma de titan, Jesi 3 (Me agrada tu imaginación sexy XD Todos esperamos con ansias la segunda temporada, la espera mata) y a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer este finc.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **Besos y abrazos(bien de oso) psicológicos n.n**

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos!**

 **Nunca pensé que iba a tardar tanto en escribir este capítulo, me costó mucho, espero que no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía y que sea de su agrado.**

 **Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten del capítulo!**

 **Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

 **Palabras**

\- Interesante-Cerró por un momento sus ojos-¿Qué harás Chat Noir? ¿Te dejarás llevar por tu oscuridad? ¿La perdonarás? Mis akumas ya hicieron su trabajo ¿Y tú harás tu parte?-Sonrió - Déjate dominar, después de todo siempre algo queda, no hay sitio que esté completamente iluminado por la luz-Dijo Hawk Moth, para luego reírse.

 **Con Chat Noir y Ladybug**

La peliegra miraba con preocupación a la que antes era Remember, con compasión, como si ella se lo mereciera, después de todo lo que había hecho. Eso hacía que Chat se enojara un poco más, no solamente esa mujer había dañado gravemente a muchos inocentes, una tortura y dolor psicológico que difícilmente se iba a olvidar sus víctimas. No, eso no era todo, también estaba lo de la madre del chico, el cual estaba seguro que esta poseía aún recuerdos y por eso se lo había echado en cara. Definitivamente no iba a verla como lo hacía su Lady, no podría y no sabía cuánto más lograría controlar la ira de su interior, más estando a pocos pasos de la exacumatizada, si seguía avanzando hacia ella, estaba seguro que haría algo que nunca antes había hecho y que era más que probable que no le gustaría a Ladybug.

-¿Q-qué paso?- Preguntó la mujer libre de la influencia de Hawk Moth mientras miraba su alrededor con confusión.

-"¿ _Es una broma? ¿De verdad va a hacer como si no recordara nada? No me tragaré esa mentira_ "- Pensó el héroe mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Bien hecho!- Dijo Ladybug, quien estiró el brazo para chocar los puños con su compañero como hacían siempre que terminaban con éxito una batalla, sin embargo este no hizo lo mismo. La chica vio sin comprender como él la ignoraba y se dirigía directamente hacia la exakumatizada.

\- Tú-La miró con frialdad y golpeó el suelo con su batón, muy cerca de la mujer, quién dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi madre? ¡Dilo!- Exigió Chat Noir con voz seria y enojada.

-Y-yo l-lo siento, no recuerdo nada- Le respondió ella con temor, sin comprender el odio del chico hacia ella.

-No mientas- La agarró por los hombros con tata fuera que la mujer reprimió un grito de dolor- No me puedes engañar-Dijo el ojiverde con voz fría.

\- Chat, basta, ya déjala- Dijo la pelinegra, acerándose hacia él, para luego poner una mano en el hombro de este.

\- Déjame- Dijo Chat Noir molesto, para luego golpear con algo de fuerza la mano de Ladybug, haciendo que esta la alejara rápidamente y se frotara la parte afectada.

\- ¡Chat! ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó ella, quien la había tomado por sorpresa la reacción de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?- Preguntó alterado, para después empujar a la mujer, quien cayó con fuerza al suelo- Quiero respuestas por una vez en mi vida ¿A caso tú sabes lo que es perder a alguien?- Miro con intensidad a Ladybug- ¿Que solo desaparezca? Y no comprendas por qué sucedió algo como eso y que los demás solo te oculten lo que sepan o quieran que simplemente lo olvides ¿Tu realimentes sabes qué es ese sentimiento?

\- Y-yo…- Le respondió vacilante la pelinegra, ella no esperaba esa clase de respuesta de parte del héroe.

\- No lo sabes-Suspiró- Entonces tampoco sabrías que hacer si la persona que tiene alguna información al respecto este junto frente a tus ojos- Miró con odio a la mujer, la cual evitaba verlo, al mismo tiempo que temblaba-Yo voy a hacerla hablar, sin importar lo que pienses al respecto.

\- Chat- Estiró su brazo como queriendo alcanzarlo, pero al recordar lo que este había hecho momentos antes, lo dejó caer a su lado-Ya para, piénsalo un poco, ella no recuerda nada, sabes que una vez que deja de estar bajo la influencia del akuma pierde su memoria de cuando estuvo poseído.

\- ¿Y si es la excepción?-Preguntó él como si le estuviera diciendo una locura- No sabemos cómo sería si una persona es poseída por un "súper akuma", por la doble concentración de energía negativa, quizás…

\- Es verdad, no lo sabemos, pero tampoco es forma de averiguarlo y eso sí lo sabes- Dijo Ladybug, quien esperaba que el chico entrara en razón.

\- Yo…- Dirigió su mirada hacia la mujer, esta parecía tan débil e inocente, sin embargo él no se podía sacar de la mente que ella lo estaba engañando, torturándolo sin compasión.

\- Chat- Se acercó lentamente hacia él, con precaución, como si este en un momento a otro fuese capaz de saltar sobre ella y arañarla- Por favor…

-N-no, yo… no- Agarró a la mujer de unos de sus brazos, levantándola a su altura, por lo cual hizo que esta gritara al sentir las garras del chico clavándose en su cuerpo- Ella…- Levanta su bastón con su otra mano, estando dispuesto a golpearla con este.

Chat miró fijamente a la mujer, aquella joven que a diferencia de su forma akumatizada, parecía de menor edad, aparentando tener no más de veintitrés años, su cabello castaño caía como una cascada por su rostro, cubriendo la mayor parte de este. Solo era una persona completamente aterrada, quién estaba con sus ojos grisáceos llorosos, mirándolo como si él fuera el malo de la historia. En ese momento el ojiverde estuvo a punto de pegarle a aquella que le había hecho sufrir, si no fuera por dos cosas, la primera al asustarse de sí mismo por lo que estaba dispuesto a hacerle a la indefensa mujer y segundo, los brazos de su Lady, los cuales lo rodearon con calidez. Seguido a eso él fue invadido por la voz suave de la pelinegra, quién le susurraba palabras dulces en un intento de calmarlo, más que detenerlo, por eso el héroe se quedó por un instante paralizado, para después dejar ir a la mujer, quien calló como por tercera ocasión al suelo. Entonces Chat Noir se quedó solo viéndola con la mirada perdida, cosa que agradeció Ladybug, quién continuó abrazándolo por la espalda un poco más antes de liberarlo de sus brazos.

-Gracias Chat- Dijo la ojiazul una vez que lo soltó con delicadeza y luego el chico evitó su mirada, clavándola en el suelo.

-D-de verdad no recuerdo nada- Se sentó con algo de dificultad, para luego abrazarse a sí misma, los brazos le ardían, justo donde Chat Noir había clavado sus garras sin compasión, los cuales en esos momentos sangraban un poco- S-solo sé que me sentía destrozada y luego escuché una extraña voz en mi cabeza.

-Tranquila- Se arrodilló a su altura- Lo sabemos, todas las personas después de ser akumatizadas no recuerdan nada- Le respondió Ladybug con amabilidad.

\- Es irónico que se hiciera llamar Remember- Dijo el ojiverde en voz baja con un tono sombrío.

-Chat- Lo regañó la ojiazul al escúchalo mientras le ponía mala cara, para después volver a dirigir su vista otra vez en dirección de la mujer- Cálmate, no le permitiré que te haga más daño.

\- D-dime por favor una sola cosa… ¿Yo lo lastimé de alguna forma? –Tembló un poco-No encuentro otra respuesta a su comportamiento, sé cómo se siente, ya que a mí también me hicieron mucho daño y no hablo de físicamente.

-Pues…, no fue tu intención, no te culpes- Dijo la pelinegra mientras tocaba con delicadeza el hombro de la joven, en señal de apoyo.

-Lo siento mucho-Siguió disculpándose- De verdad, lo que menos quería era lastimar a alguien de la misma forma que me lo hicieron a mí por tantos años-Dijo la castaña mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-No te preocupes-Sonrió levemente- Todo está bien ahora, no sé lo que pasó en tu vida, pero estoy segura que siempre hay alguien que se preocupa por ti y te quiere mucho- Se levantó y le extendió una mano- Presta más atención a esas cosas, de vez de las que te hacen daño.

-Tienes razón- Sonrió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos cayendo en sus mejillas, las cuales se apresuró a limpiar- Muchas gracias Ladybug – Aceptó el gesto de la ojiazul y con su ayuda se levantó-Y…- Miró al héroe, el cual se negaba a despegar su vista del piso- Chat Noir, yo… espero que me perdones por todo.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada- Le respondió él con voz algo fría y distante mientras la miraba de reojo y cruzaba sus brazos.

-Chat, no seas así- Le reprochó su Lady, por lo cual el héroe estufó.

\- Les doy las gracias a los dos- Caminó en dirección del héroe-Espero que encuentres a tu madre, yo en realidad nunca supe nada- Le dijo la mujer al pasar por su lado.

-¿Qué?- Se volteó a verla con sorpresa- ¿A caso tú…?-Comenzó a preguntar Chat, sin embargo la castaña no lo dejó terminar.

-No sé por qué dije eso- Admitió mientras se encogió de hombros-Pero sentí que era necesario decírtelo- Dijo ella antes de marcharse por completo de allí.

-Chat…- Lo llamó Ladybug algo preocupada al ver la expresión en el rostro de su compañero.

\- Esa señorita no parece mala persona- Dijo el ojiverde con la mirada pérdida en dirección de donde se había marchado la joven.

\- Fue el akuma- Se acercó a él-Este tiene el poder de sacar lo peor de las personas.

-¿El akuma?- Negó con la cabeza- Me pregunto si de verdad es eso, después de todo yo la herí con mis garras, yo quise hacerle daño para que hablara, estoy seguro que hasta la podría haber… podría haberla matado –Cubrió su rostro con sus manos-¿Cómo pude querer hacer algo así? ¿Qué me está pasando mi Lady? Si sigo a este paso yo de verdad…

\- No, eso no pasará- Dijo ella mientras tomaba las manos del chico, haciendo que las alejara de su rostro y la viera.

-Pero había partículas de akuma maligno dentro mío-Trató de no verla directamente a los ojos, por miedo a lo que estos podrían reflejar- ¿Quién dice que se desvaneció por completo? Yo podría terminar siendo aliado de Hawk Moth o peor, ser alguien como él- Dijo con temor que eso fuera verdad, sentía un nudo en su garganta y una opresión en su pecho.

-Chat, no digas eso-" _No me evites, mírame, por favor_ "-Solo cálmate, ya todo pasó- Dijo ella en un intento de tranquilizarlo, no le gustaba que el chico estuviera de esa forma.

-Mi Lady- Mordió su labio, para después verla con una expresión de tristeza y dolor reflejada en su rostro- Yo…

\- Chat- No lo dejó terminar de hablar y lo abrazó, no soportaba más-Todo va a estar bien-" _Tiene que estarlo_ "-Pensó mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico, quien se tensó ante la acción de ella.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó él con la voz algo temblorosa mientras la abrazaba más fuerte-" _Ya no puedo más, no lo soporto y si ella… me abraza de esta forma, yo…_ "-Pensó Chat, quién sentía sus ojos arder y como si algo en su interior fuera a explotar al estarlo reteniendo por tanto tiempo.

-Sí, yo me encargaré de eso- Dijo Ladybug, quién al poco tiempo sintió las cálidas lágrimas del chico caer sobre ella y a la joven le fue imposible evitar no llorar con él.

Ambos héroes se quedaron abrazados hasta que inevitablemente los aritos de la pelinegra comenzaron a sonar, indicando que su transformación estaba a punto de acabar y no tardaría para que le ocurriera lo mismo a su compañero. Sin embargo, eso no era algo que les preocupara de verdad, pero de todos modos no sería algo bueno para los dos y ella creyó que eso era más para el ojiverde que ella. Todo era algo muy delicado y por el estado tan frágil que se encontraba el chico, quizás era mejor no forzarlo a revelar su verdadera identidad y también para que no recibiera el impacto directo de quién era ella en realidad.

-Chat-Pronunció con voz suave el nombre del héroe- No hay tiempo, sabes lo que eso significa…

\- No, por favor, solo un poco más- Le suplicó él mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, sin intención de dejarla alejarse.

-No puedo, y-yo, tengo que irme-" _Pero eso no significa que te abandonaré_ "-Pensó la ojiazul, quien no pensaba dejarlo solo.

\- Pero…-Comenzó a decir con tristeza mientras bajaba sus orejas, cosa que recién había notado la pelinegra que él podía hacer, algo que lo hacía ver de cierta forma algo tierno.

-Tranquilo-Sonrió- Te dejaré en buenas manos gatito.

\- ¿Qué?-Preguntó Chat mientras la miraba interrogativamente.

\- Vamos, hay que hacer que te curen tus heridas- Miró los cortes en el cuerpo del héroe- ¿A caso no fue Marinette quién te curó la última vez?

\- S-sí- Desvió su mirada-En ese caso yo iré por mi cuenta, tú ve a tu casa.

\- No-Negó con la cabeza- Yo te llevaré, no estás en condiciones-Dijo Ladybug.

\- Tú tampoco estás muy bien-La miró con preocupación-Te ves agotada y debes descansar.

\- Deja de hacer eso…- " _Se preocupa más por los demás que por sí mismo, no es que sea algo malo, pero él es el que parece como si en cualquier momento se podría desmayar_ "-Pensó la ojiazul, para luego suspirar- Está bien- Deshizo el abrazo del chico, quién en un principio parecía resistirse de eso, sin embargo dejó que se alejar unos pasos de él, por lo que ella ya estaba sintiendo un vacío al no estar entre sus brazos.

\- Ve, yo estaré bien mi Lady-Dijo Chat, quien forzaba una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero-Lo miró con inseguridad- Nos vemos y asegúrate de mejorarte.

\- Sí, quédate tranquila, Marinette es buena enfermera-Le respondió él, sorprendiéndola.

\- Y-ya veo- Dijo ella con las mejillas algo sonrojadas, para después lanzar su yoyo e irse de allí antes de que el chico lo notara.

* * *

En algún lugar de París, Hawk Moth maldecía su suerte, Chat Noir no se había dejado dominar por su dolor, desesperación, tristeza y odio. Esos sentimientos lo debieron de haber consumido por completo si no hubiese sido por la presencia de Ladybug. Sin embargo no todo había sido en vano, era solo cuestión de tiempo, debía ser paciente, todo lo sucedido le habría nuevos caminos por los cual tomar. En esos momentos más que nunca deseaba poseer los poderes de los miraculous y el interés por el poseedor del anillo había crecido más que antes. Como siempre, estaba dispuesto a volver, ese no era el final y todo culminaría cuando él por fin tuviera el poder absoluto entre sus manos.

-Ya verán Ladybug y por supuesto…Chat Noir-Dijo Hawk Moth más decidido que nunca, para luego hacer su característica risa.

* * *

Una vez que la pelinegra llegó a la terraza de su hogar, desvaneció su transformación y esperó con impaciencia a Chat Noir. Ella había pensado que él estaría pisándole los talones y había tenido mucho más cuidado por el camino para que no la viera, pero al parecer el chico se había quedado demasiado atrás. También estaba la posibilidad de que ella había llegado muy rápido y el héroe era lento o algo le podía haber pasado, después de todo este no se encontraba bien ¿Si era así qué podía hacer? No podía evitar preocuparse de esa forma por el héroe.

\- Se está tardando- Dijo Marinette estando intranquila.

\- Ya llegará, por favor cálmate-Dijo Tikki, quién seguía con la mirada a la joven que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Lo intento ¡Pero no puedo! Yo llegué enseguida ¿Y sí algo paso en el camino? Ese gato tonto siempre finge estar bien ¿Qué pasa si se encuentra tan mal que se desmaya? Lo tendría que buscar y traerlo hasta aquí ¿Y sí al hacer eso me descubriera?-Preguntó la ojiazul algo desesperada.

\- Te estás haciendo mucha historia Marinette- Dijo la Kwami, quién sabía lo dramática que la chica podía a llegar a ser.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Ese gato tonto!-Gritó enojada.

-¿A quién le dices gato tonto?-Preguntó una voz que hizo que su corazón saltara.

\- ¡Chat!- Exclamó la chica, quien inconscientemente se lanzó hacia él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y de paso provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo por culpa de ella.

\- Auch, despacio- Dijo él, quien entrecerró sus ojos a causa del dolor.

\- Perdón- Lo mira con preocupación, para luego cambiar su expresión en una de enojo- " _Mentía, está peor de lo que me hacía creer_ "-Pensó al notar la sangre que brotaba de las heridas del chico.

-Princesa, no es tan malo-Sonrió levemente- Agradezco la emoción de verme y toda la preocupación, pero la prioridad ahora es otra.

\- ¿Qué?- Escuchó el sonido del anillo del héroe- Oh, no.

\- Oh sí-Asintió con la cabeza- Eso mismo, por lo tanto necesito privacidad y queso.

\- S-sí- Lo soltó y se alejó un poco de él- Solo espérame un momento, regreso enseguida-Dijo Marinette para luego salir casi corriendo de allí en busca de lo que el héroe necesitaba, cosa que logró realizar en poco tiempo.

-Gracias por el queso princesa-Dijo Chat agradecido y algo asombrado ante la rapidez que tuvo la pelinegra en traerle la comida.

-Yo…-Lo miró fijamente, la verdad era que no quería perderlo de vista- Te esperaré adentro cuando estés ven a mi habitación.

-Sí…-Desvió su mirada en dirección al suelo-Solo no te preocupes tanto.

-¿Cómo no me preocuparía por ti gato tonto? ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Deja de ser así-Dijo ella con enojo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él con sorpresa, además que la forma que la chica le dijo las cosas y la expresión del rostro de ella le era muy similar a la de su Lady.

-Nada- Bajó su mirada- Solo apúrate-Dijo Marinette, para luego darle la espalda e ingresar a su habitación.

-Bueno…-La siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista- Ahora…-Miró su anillo, luego cerró los ojos y se destranformó.

\- Te pasaste hoy, hasta a mí me dolió-Dijo algo molesto Plagg.

\- No es para tanto- Dijo el chico, sacándole importancia.

\- Claro y por eso tus heridas están peores que antes y hasta nuevas tienes- Se cruzó de patas-Se nota más tu estado estando normal que siendo héroe.

\- Te quejas demasiado-Evitó verlo- Por otro lado, cómo te encuentras Plagg-Preguntó Adrien, cambiando de tema.

\- Adolorido, hambriento, con sueño y quiero mi queso-Dijo el Kwami dramáticamente.

\- Ya veo-Rió brevemente- Te encuentras bien.

-¿A caso no me escuchaste?-Preguntó molesto el gatito.

-Sí, sí, sí- Alzó su mano, mostrándole el Camembert que tenía- Es todo tuyo.

\- ¡Amor mío!- Exclamó contento Plagg, para después lanzarse sobre su víctima.

-¿Ya estás?-Preguntó el ojiverde una vez que vió que el kwami ya había devorado por completo el queso.

\- Adrien, creo que deberíamos hablar…-Comenzó a decir Plagg con preocupación, pero fue interrumpido por el chico.

\- ¡Plagg, transfórmame!-Se apresuró a decir él.

-No otra vez- Dijo el gatito, quien al poco tiempo fue arrastrado en dirección del anillo.

-Lo siento Plagg…- Suspiró- Mejor me apuro, si no Marinette se va a enojar-Pensó en voz alta, para luego ir hacia donde la chica se encontraba.

-Tardaste, ya tengo todo listo, así que empecemos-Dijo la pelinegra cuando lo vio, esta tenía entre sus manos el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- Sí mi bella enfermera- Dijo Chat mientras sonreía de costado.

-Por favor no empieces- Suspiró y lo observó detenidamente, analizando su estado-Y-yo creo que…v-vas a tener que sacarte la parte de arriba- Dijo Marinette completamente sonrojada.

-Lo sabía-La señalo acusatoriamente-Solo me quieres ver desnudo.

-N-no, no es eso…-Dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y el color de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

\- Me pediste que me desnudara-Dijo Chat mientras la miraba fijamente, incomodándola.

-S-solo la parte de arriba, allí tienes más heridas-Dijo ella mientras evitaba su mirada y deseaba que el rojo de su rostro fuera menos visible de lo que era.

\- Está bien- Dijo en voz baja mientras desviaba su mirada, cambiando completamente su estado de ánimo.

Eso sorprendió a Marinette, quien se esperaba una respuesta más burlona, una como "Sabes que mueres por ver mi pecho descubierto" o "Quieres comprobar que me veo mejor sin ropa que con esta". Algo de eso, como la última vez que ella se había negado y él le había dicho esa clase de comentarios, uno más pervertido que otro. Debía preocuparse de verdad, su actitud no era normal, pero… ¿Qué era normal exactamente? Lo cierto era que no lo conocía bien, detrás de esa máscara era alguien diferente pero igual a la vez que el héroe, una parte que no la mostraba y cuando lo hacía, simplemente le daba la sensación de que algo no encajaba, que todo iba mal ¿Igual cómo iba a estar bien después de todo lo que ocurrió?

La joven suspiró y se acercó a Chat, el cual se había sentado en su cama y la esperaba en silencio, entonces se sentó detrás del héroe y le tocó el hombro con suavidad, lo cual recibió como respuesta un suave golpe en su mano. Marinette se sorprendió por lo que hizo el héroe, la había rechazado como anteriormente había hecho y nunca se imaginó que le dolería tanto. Sin embargo la acción del ojiverde solo era porque él mismo quería sacarse la chaqueta, lo cual hizo de una forma demasiado lenta para el gusto de la chica, la cual no apartó la mirada ni por un segundo del rubio. Una vez que él terminó, la chica reprimió un pequeño grito, esa vez las heridas eran más profundas y las que anteriormente había curado se veían mucho peor. Entonces cerró sus ojos por un segundo, había bastante sangre y era increíble que Chat no se hubiera desmayado por todo el líquido vital que había perdido. Tenía que desinfectar las heridas cuanto antes, por lo que con las manos algo temblorosas comenzó a curarlo.

Chat era un chico fuerte, más de lo que podría parecer a simple vista, como la anterior vez no hubo ninguna queja de este y ambos estaban en un profundo e incómodo silencio. Una vez que terminó con la espalda del héroe, se tenía que fijar si estaba herido en la parte de adelante, entonces ella se levantó lentamente y se situó en frente de Chat, quién tenía la mirada perdida y una vez que Marinett estuvo cerca de él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ante eso ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, el azul y verde se quedaron perdidos el uno del otro mientras una sensación que nunca habían sentido los invadía. Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo se habían quedado viéndose de esa forma y la que salió del trance con algo de dificultad fue la pelinegra, quién no se había olvidado de las heridas del chico como lo había hecho él.

Marinette se sonrojó y quiso alejar los sentimientos que la estaban abrumando, negó con la cabeza, cosa que hizo que Chat la viera con curiosidad y se dispuso en concentrarse en el pecho del chico. Como ella lo había imaginado había cortes en este, hasta en el abdomen y en sus brazos. Por lo que la pelinegra se apresuró a curarlo y ya estaba más que decidida que lo iba a vendar, ya que pensaba que con cualquier movimiento imprudente las heridas se podrían volver a abrir.

-No puedo creer que estés tan herido-Dejó su mano sobre el pecho del chico, las vendas lo cubrían y aun así podía ver claramente como las cortaduras seguían sangrando y lo teñía de rojo-Se supone que después de una pelea el lucky cham regresa todo como antes estaba, incluyendo los daños que uno sufre.

-No es difícil de entender-Agarró la mano que la chica mantenía sobre él-Simplemente fui inmune a su poder.

-¿Cómo eso es posible?-Preguntó la ojiazul sin creerlo.

\- Yo… destruí un akuma que iba directo hacia mí, lo hice antes de que todo esto empezara y quizás no me curé porque fui de cierta forma contaminado por este-"Hawk _Moth_ _me lo hizo entender bien, es algo que se encuentra en mi interior_ "-Pensó él con tristeza-Y había más de un akuma en mi interior.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Preguntó Marinette algo enojada por haberle homínido algo como eso.

-No pensaba que fuera importante, al menos no hasta que Hawk Moth me hizo ver lo contrario y yo no quería que mi Lady o tú se preocuparan por mí-Dijo él mientras evitaba verla.

-Gato tonto, eso es lo que eres ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si lo hubiese sabido antes podría haber hecho algo-Dijo la pelinegra elevando un poco su voz.

\- Eres increíble princesa-Sonrió levemente- Pero dudo que tú o incluso Ladybug hubieran podido ayudarme de alguna manera con la energía del akuma en mi interior.

-Chat…-Comenzó a decir ella. Sin embargo fue interrumpida por el héroe.

-Marinette, no estés triste-Dijo el ojiverde, quien acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

-Pero…

-¡Ya sé!-Exclamó, sin dejarla hablar- Hay algo que puedes hacer para animarme-Dijo Chat Noir mientras sonreía, cosa que hizo que la joven temiera a las ideas del héroe.

* * *

No se lo esperaba, la pelinegra sabía perfectamente que Chat estaba triste, deprimido y todo eso, pero… ¿Cómo lo hacía? Algo andaba completamente mal, ese comportamiento no era normal, no podía serlo en ningún mundo. El héroe estaba extrañamente alegre, todo lo contrario de hacía momentos antes, él comía animado las galletas que le había traído una vez que había curado sus heridas y hasta parecía que salía una especie de corazoncitos a su alrededor. El chico tenía una forma de ser que ella nunca había visto, hacía poco tiempo la había asustado de una manera increíble y en esos momentos él estaba como si nada hubiese pasado..

\- Me estas mirando fijamente princesa –Sonrió de costado-¿A caso no puedes evitar admirar la belleza de este gato?

\- Cállate Chat, solo estaba pensando-Le respondió ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- Oh-Inclinó un poco su cabeza-Así que pensando en lo hermoso que soy.

\- Absolutamente no es eso, la verdad no te entiendo-Se sentó en su cama, un poco alejada de él- ¿Cómo puedes estar así después de todo? Aparentar como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Te preocupas demasiado princesa, no es nada, así que no hablemos de eso.

\- Si me respondes de esa forma seguiré insistiendo, sé que no estás bien y que siempre evitas hablar del tema-Le respondió la chica.

\- ¿Hasta tú te diste cuenta?-Suspiró , seguido a eso se levantó y dejó en el escritorio el plato que contenía unas pocas galletitas-¿Alguna vez te dijeron algo que te destrozó?- Preguntó Chat sin mirarla.

\- Yo…, creo que no- Dijo Marinette, aunque no era verdad, cuando la mujer akumatizada la atacó le hizo recordar las peores cosas y las palabras dolorosas sobraban. Sin embargo algo le decía que en el caso del chico era diferente.

\- Que suerte-Se volvió a sentar en la cama-Eso es algo que yo no tengo, por algo soy un gato negro- Dijo el ojiverde mientras miraba su anillo.

\- No veo la relación de eso y si es por Ladybug…- Comenzó a decir, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

\- No, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, últimamente mi Lady se preocupa más por mí, me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba- Recordó el abrazo reconfortante de ese día-Pero quizá… sí me afecte el rechazo que mi Lady suele tener conmigo, a pesar que eso no llega a destrozarme por completo- Dijo él, quien seguía con su mirada fija en su miraculous, el objeto que lo conectaba con su compañera de batallas.

\- Igual creo que Ladybug nunca te quiso hacer de ninguna forma daño- Dijo ella, sintiendo de pronto arrepentimiento por todas las veces que lo había lastimado de esa manera.

\- De todas formas no la culpo que me trate así, después de todo soy yo y comprendería si lo hiciera más seguido por lo que pasó hoy-Dijo él mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Chat, sabes que eso no es cierto…-Comenzó a decir, pero fue otra vez interrumpida.

\- ¿Es este el momento en el que escuchas mis problemas y me consolas?-Preguntó mientras la miraba con ojitos brillosos- No sé, tengo la sensación de que te puedo contar todo, si Ladybug dice que era confiable, lo creeré más que nunca.

\- ¿Eh?-Lo miró sin entender-Estos cambios de humor no me están gustando, así que mejor deja el tema de lado-Dijo Marinette, quien de pronto se sentía incómoda.

\- ¿Arrepintiéndote princesa?-La miró fijamente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- ¿No quieres saber por qué el gran Char Noir está como si lo hubiesen atacado con su propio cataclismo?

-Yo…- _"Muy cerca"-_ Pensó la pelinegra, quién no lo soportó por mucho tiempo y lo alejó con su mano, por lo que el chico protestó-Está bien, c-como quieras.

\- El… problema es mi padre- Desvió su mirada, teniéndola perdida en unas de las fotos que tenía la ojiazul de él, sin importarle ni por un segundo porque la chica poseía tantas de ellas en la habitación- Desde…, desde que mi madre desapareció no es el mismo, si antes era distante conmigo, ahora lo es más y nada de lo que haga le parece bien.

-No creo que sea tan así, después de todo es tu padre-" _Creo que ahora entiendo algo de lo que decía Remember…_ "-Pensó Marinette con tristeza.

\- Nunca quise darle mucha importancia a su ausencia, el hecho que me prohíbe todo, como me exige tanto o la forma que a veces me trata, sé que lo hace por mi bien, pero…. el otro día, antes de huir de mi hogar…- Su mirada se oscureció- Fue diferente.

-Chat, mejor para, no…- " _No me gusta verte de esta forma, siempre fuiste tan despreocupado y alegre"-_ Pensó preocupada.

\- ¿A caso hay algo mal en mí? ¿Por eso siempre me rechazan?-Se abrazó a sí mismo- Si tú y Ladybug supieran quien soy en realidad se decepcionarían, al igual que mi padre, quizás Remember tenía razón sobre mí-Dijo él con su voz cargada de tristeza, además que se notaba que contenía las ganas de llorar.

\- Chat, no digas eso, eres un gran compañero, siempre ayudas y se nota que eres una buena persona-Dijo ella en un intento de animarlo, ya no sabiendo que hacer exactamente, cada vez que parecía que el chico estaba mejor, este se desanimaba al instante, como si no pudiera olvidar lo que tanto lo lastimaba.

\- Princesa- Se rió, sorprendiéndola y seguido a eso la agarró por los hombros- Eres muy buena Marinette y de cierta forma me haces recordar a Ladybug, aunque no entienda porqué casi siempre pareces tan insegura.

\- ¿Qué?- Parpadeó varias veces- ¿Me conoces en la vida real?-Preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Puede ser, quizás no lo suficiente- La soltó, seguido a esto se acercó más a la pelinegra y recuestó su cabeza en el hombro de ella- Te pareces…

\- ¿Y-yo Ladybug?- Sintió su cara arder- T-te equivocas- Dijo nerviosa Marinette, la cual no comprendía la razón de que el héroe la pusiera de esa forma e hiciera latir de una manera conocida su corazón.

\- ¿Sabes algo?- Cerró sus ojos- No me molestaría que supieras quién soy en realidad, sin embargo una parte de mí tiene miedo a cómo reaccionaras, por no ser lo que esperabas-Pensó él en voz alta.

-Dudo que eso pase…-Dijo ella en voz baja.

-Eso espero, Plagg ya está demasiado quejoso para que siga obligándolo a que mantenga la transformación- El anillo sonó, indicando que el tiempo se terminaba- No falta mucho.

\- Tu kwami es extraño- Dijo Marinette sin pensar, pero no pareció importarle a él.

-Es más pesado que yo, por su culpa tengo que llevar siempre su amado queso conmigo y apesto a este- Dijo él mientras fingía molestia.

Ante eso Marinett comenzó a reír, al igual que Chat, ambos se sentían en paz y por un momento olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones. Después hubo un largo silencio, solo interrumpido por los pitidos del anillo. Para la pelinegra toda esa situación era tan extraña, pero la llenaba de alegría, siendo Ladybag nunca había interactuado tanto con ese gatito que tenía como compañero, era increíble que siendo ella misma descubriera más cosas sobre él de cuando eran ambos héroes. Sin embargo la situación estaba llegando demasiado lejos, quizás los dos no estaban todavía preparados para saber sus identidades, pero en el fondo era algo que ambos deseaban ¿Cómo iba a resultar todo eso al final?

-Bueno- Se paró y miró a la pelinegra mientras sonreía- Un pip más y todo acaba ¿Estás lista?- Preguntó él animado, aunque por dentro se sentía nervioso.

-Creo que sí, pero aún hay tiempo para arrepentirse-Dijo la pelinegra, si estar todavía cien por ciento de acuerdo.

\- No, está bien, me alegra que seas tú quien sepa mi identidad y espero que me perdones por ocultarlo-Dijo Chat con sinceridad.

Fue entonces cuando la trasformación se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, hasta que frente a una incrédula Marinett aparecía su Adrien. El chico la miró incómodo, preocupándose por el silencio de la joven, quien parecía estar en estado de shock, haciendo que se arrepintiera de su decisión ¿Qué pasaría después de ese momento? ¿Lo rechazaría? Sin embargo se trataba de Marinette, ella nunca lo haría y estaba más seguro que nunca que aceptaría, ya que la conocía bien, aunque la inseguridad hacía que él temiera que pasara lo contrario. De todas formas la chica no tardó tanto en reaccionar y fue casi como él había pensado que sería.

-¡A-adrien! ¿T-tú eres C-chat Noir?-Preguntó entre tartamudeos, sin poder creerlo.

Por la mente de la chica corrían todos los recuerdos de ella y su compañero de batallas, haciéndola sonrojar hasta un punto jamás antes visto. Iba a explotar, haría ¡capum! y todo, era increíble que todavía no se hubiese desmayado. Marientte había coqueteado con Adrien, lo había abrazado, besado, curado sus heridas y por dios, ella… había visto y tocado el pecho descubierto del chico que tanto amaba. Era demasiado, le iba a agarrar un ataque, moriría de la vergüenza, de la felicidad, pero a fin de cuentas moriría. Pero también había más, Adrien era Chat Noir, lo cual encajaba a la perfección, pero eso también significaba que él, tenía más problemas de lo que se veían, estaba sufriendo todo ese tiempo y no se había percatado de ello. Ella, quien estaba profundamente enamorada de él no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que le ocurría, que era el chico alegre, burlón y coqueto que peleaba junto con ella y con tan solo pensarlo un poco, él siempre estuvo a su lado, tanto en su forma de héroe como normal.

-¿Decepcionante no? –Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras desviaba su mirada-Si tú reaccionas así, quizás fue buena idea no decírselo a Ladybug- Dijo el ojiverde, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-N-no es lo que crees, tú estar bien, genial, digo tú eres genial, no, yo creer genial tu…- No era capaz de decir palabras coherentes, ni siquiera había asimilado que Adrien y Chat, su gatito eran la misma persona.

\- No soy el chico que todos creen, ese que sale en las publicidades, no tienes que tratar de animarme Marinette, sé que soy un desastre- Su voz era suave y triste a la vez- También soy Chat Noir, el héroe que no sirve de mucho y estuvo a punto de hacerle algo terrible a una persona indefensa.

-No lo eres, yo soy un desastre, tú no, soy insegura, torpe, siempre me pongo nerviosa y no digo nada coherente, actúo como una tonta cuando estoy contigo-Dijo la pelinegra, la cual había clavado su mirada en el suelo.

-No es cierto-Negó con la cabeza- Tú no eres así princesa, eres inteligente, astuta, cuando te lo propones haces cosas fantásticas y eso siempre lo supe, fuiste la primera que quiso escuchar a este gato tonto y animarlo cuando más lo necesitó- Dijo el ojiverde mientras le sonreía levemente.

\- Adrien… - Su corazón latía a mil-¿Qué dirías si esta torpe y descuidada chica que a veces es como dices fuera…- Dejó de hablar de golpe _-"¿Qué estoy diciendo? Si lo fuera a saber…_ "-Pensó la pelinegra sin entender porqué razón estaba a punto de revelar su mayor secreto.

-Marinette, hay tantas similitudes, la forma que me haces sentir- Vaciló un poco-… Pienso que tú eres…

\- Me aburro, parece una novela y tengo hambre- Se quejó Plagg, quién lo interrumpió sin importarle lo que el chico estaba hablando- Lo dicen o no lo dicen, ya nada se puede hacer ya que sabes la identidad de él, así que hagan lo que les plazcan.

-Plagg- Dijo el ojiverde, estando molesto con su kwami que lo había interrumpido.

\- Lo de identidades secretas se fue por el drenaje, de seguro Tikki estaría de acuerdo conmigo- Continuó diciendo el diminuto gato, sin importarle lo que el chico le decía.

-¿Tikki? Preguntó Adrien con curiosidad.

\- Es el kwami de Ladybug- Miró el suelo, ya no había vuelta atrás, él seguramente ya lo sabía y no había nada que hacer- Ella es… mi kwami- Dijo Marinette en voz baja y Tikki salía de atrás suyo y saludaba tímidamente al chico.

\- Ya me lo parecía- La miró intensamente mientras sonreía-" _Desde hace tiempo que lo pensaba, pero ahora sí estoy seguro de ello_ "- Pensó el ojiverde, recordando todas las veces que notaba el parecido de la pelinegra con Ladybug.

\- A-adrien-Se sonrojó-Es vedad que yo soy Ladybug ¿Decepcionado?-Preguntó ella nerviosa

-Pues- Se rió - Nunca mi Lady- Agarró la mano de ella y la acercó a sus labios-Solo mejoran las cosas y en el fondo lo sabía, siempre fuiste especial- Dijo él mientras la miraba con intensidad.

-¡Puaj! Más cursi no puedes ser, si se van a besar me vomito y no va a ser precisamente arcoíris- Dijo el felino asqueado, sobresaltando a ambos, quienes se separaron casi de un salto.

-Plagg-Lo regaño Tikki.

-La única solución para que se vaya el asco es comer queso, atacaré la heladera- Dijo él como respuesta, dispuesto a marcharse y acabar con todo el queso que podía haber en la casa.

\- ¡Plagg espera!- Dijo la kwami mientras lo seguía, dejando solos a Marinette y a Adrien.

-¡Esto es el paraíso!- Se escuchó desde lejos el grito de alegría del pequeño felino.

\- Encontró la despensa de los quesos- Dijo la pelinegra con cierta diversión.

-Lamento decirte que todo va a desaparecer, a pesar de su tamaño es un tragón-Le informó el ojiverde, conociendo bien al kwami.

\- Tendríamos que detenerlo…-Sugirió ella, quién se imaginaba la cara de sus padres cuando vieran que el queso había desaparecido la gran parte o por completo.

-Sí- Sonrió, la miró y sus ojos brillaron- Wow, es increíble todo ese tiempo eh amado a Marinette- Dijo contento el ojiverde.

\- ¿Q-qué has dicho? –Se sonrojó-Y-yo…-Comenzó a decir ella completamente nerviosa, no se esperaba esa confesión tan inesperada de parte del chico.

-Ladybug, Marinette, son la misma persona y mi corazón no cambia sin importar lo que pase- Dijo él mientras la miraba fijamente y acercaba su rostro al de ella- No hay otros ojos tan azules que brillen tanto como los tuyos, ni otra forma de ser que me vulva loco-Su voz era suave y dulce.

\- ¿E-enserio?-Preguntó ella casi sin aliento por lo que dijo como por la poca distancia que los separaba.

\- ¿Pero podría alguien tan increíble aceptar los sentimientos de este gato de mala suerte?-Preguntó Adrien, quien no despegaba su mirada de la de ella, haciendo que ambos se perdieran en el color de los ojos del otro.

\- La verdad…y-yo, te amo- Dijo ella con inseguridad y vergüenza, nunca hubiera imaginado que le diría sus sentimientos de esa forma.

Entonces sin decir más Adrien la tomó por los hombros y la acercó hacia él, haciéndole recordar cuando estuvo a punto de tocar esos labios hasta que Chloe los interrumpió. Esa vez era diferente, no había quien pudiera detenerlos, la distancia se acortaba cada vez más, cerraron sus ojos, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, rozaron sus labios, para después fundirse en un beso tierno y esperado por ambos. Marinette rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo, ya que sabía que el ojiverde seguía herido y por su parte él la abrazó, haciendo que estuviera más cerca el uno del otro. No existían palabras para definir lo que los dos estaban sintiendo, pero lo que se acercaba era como una explosión de fuegos artificiales, como si todo su entorno se desvaneciera, quedando ellos solos. Sin nada ya no había problemas ni preocupaciones, no había akumas, gente en peligro, no eran héroes, se sentían tan libres, era como respirar aire fresco después de tanto tiempo, sin temer que algo malo ocurriera.

Adrien por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba tranquilo, podía dejar en el olvido el tema de su padre, encontró a su Ladybug, la cual le correspondía y al fin se sentía mejor. Hasta agradecería a su progenitor por hacerlo enojar y haber terminado allí, en brazos de la chica que tanto amaba. La estaba besando ¡A su lady! Nada ni nadie iba a arruinar ese momento, Adrien estaba muy a gusto para regresar a su hogar, tarde o temprano lo tenía que afrontar, pero podía esperar un poco ¿No? Después de todo era más tentador quedarse allí con su amada y estaba más que seguro que Plagg pensaba lo mismo, ya que queso más gato, igual felicidad ¿No? Sin embargo estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado rápido, ya que olvidaba que una vez que la pelinegra se preocupaba por algo, era difícil de que se olvidara de eso.

\- Adrien… - Se separó un poco de él, aunque no lo deseaba, había algo que la inquietaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre princesa?-Preguntó él, quién no entendía la voz preocupada de la chica, él no deseaba hablar. Solo quería seguir besándola, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara con tan solo pensarlo.

-¿No crees que tienes que arreglar las cosas con tu padre…?- No la dejó terminar porque le dio un fugaz beso, el cual hizo que protestara por la interrupción y la corta duración de este.

-Marinette…-Pronunció su nombre con voz dulce mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

-Lo estás haciendo de nuevo-Dijo ella molesta y sonrojada. Sabía bien que él no quería pensar al respecto por ser un tema delicado y solo trataba de distraerla.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando mi Lady, aparte, no me voy a mover de aquí, estoy herido y debo recuperarme ¿Además qué haría yo sin mi Lady?-Dijo el ojiverde mientras la miraba divertido.

\- Es algo serio- _"¿Justo ahora debe sacar su lado Chat Noir?"_ -Pensó con cierta molestia-No creas que solo por besarme…- No pudo terminar nuevamente la oración ya que el chico había vuelto a acercar sus labios a los de ella, quién trataba de apartarlo. Sin embargo las quejas e intentos de alejarse no duraron mucho, ya que ese beso fue seguido por otros, haciéndola olvidar por completo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Te amo Marinette- Dijo Adrien con ternura una vez que se separó un poco de ella.

-Y-yo también te amo- Dijo Marinett con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Que asco- Dijo Plagg, arruinando el momento, todo porque había regresado a la habitación gracias a Tikki y la aparición del padre de la chica en la casa-Que asco- Repitió él, para luego ponerse completamente verde y seguido a eso vomitar.

\- ¿Plagg?- Miró como este ensuciaba arriba de la cama de la pelinegra, pero exactamente en…- ¡No Plagg! ¡Todo menos mi mantita!-Exclamó espantado el ojiverde.

-No me culpes, dije que no iba a ser arcoíris- Dijo el gato, quién ya no tenía tantas nauseas como momentos antes.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ser manti-rollo ahora?-Preguntó el ojiverde triste por arruinar su manta.

\- Adrien, tranquilo, yo la lavaré y veras que quedará como nueva-Dijo Marinette para calmarlo.

-¿En serio lo harás?-Preguntó él con ojitos llorosos.

\- S-sí, claro que lo haré-Dijo ella al mismo tiempo que asentía afirmativamente.

\- Gracias mi princesa- Dijo Adrien, quien de un momento a otro la abrazó.

-No es nada gatito- Dijo la pelinegra mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y luego se reía de la situación.

-¿Por qué no se controlan?-Preguntó el gatito mientras los miraba molesto.

-No seas amargado Plagg-Dijo Tikki, quien ya estaba cansada de la actitud del kwami- Ellos se aman, déjalos tranquilos.

-Oh, no, asco ¡Otra vez!-Dijo con horror al ver como los portadores de los miraculous se besaban nuevamente, cosa que para él era apropósito.

-Deberías madurar Plagg-Dijo la mariquita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Adrien y Marinette se separaron un poco y miraron de reojo a los kwamis, ellos dos eran tan contrarios el uno del otro y sus reacciones eran graciosas. Ninguno sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ese momento, sin embargo no les importaba, estaban más unidos que antes y como siempre al estar juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa. Quedaban mucho por descubrir y arreglar, más para el ojiverde que para su Lady, enfrentar a Gabriel Agreste iba a ser todo un desafío, quizás más que el propio Hawk Moth, sin embargo esa era otra historia.

 **Fin**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Síp, es el fin, yo no puedo creer que ya haya terminado la historia.**

 **Tengo pensado en hacer un epílogo, pero no estoy segura, si les agrada la idea de que lo escriba hágamelo saber.**

 **Muchas gracias por el apoyo, paciencia y reviews a: prietar, Jesi 3,Andrea M ,alma de titan, Aria Nozomi, nat(Todo menos los ojitos tiernos, son mi debilidad. Sé que tardé mucho esta vez, espero que haya valido la pena, nunca abandonaré una historia porque sé lo horrible que es para un lector no saber la continuación. Me alegra que te guste mucho el finc n.n) y a todos los que se toman su tiempo para leer este finc.**

 **Besos y abrazos psicológicos n.n**

 **¡Nos vemos en otra historia!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
